Para protegerla
by Sora Lucis Caelum
Summary: Cloud le ha dicho a Zack que podria enamorarse de cualquier chica, a excepcion de Tifa Lockhart, la asustadiza chica nueva. Pero al encontrarse accidentalmente en la iglesia y cuando Cloud se hace pasar por el cura, ella le hace una confesion horrible
1. Relato 1

_Los odio…_

_Les temo…_

_Los aborrezco…_

_Cuando de hombres se trata…_

_Lo único que puedo hacer es temblar…_

_Temblar…_

_E intentar huir de ellos…_

**_-.-.-Para protegerla-.-.-_**

-¡Strife-kun, vamos al karaoke otro día!

-¡Cloud, hoy no te vas a escapar de hacer el aseo!

-Entendido, Rosso, Aerith-respondió Cloud sin mucho animo

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Rosso regresando a su lugar

-Conste que ya dijiste-le dijo Aerith sonriéndole contenta

Zack se quedo viendo a ambas chicas y volteo a ver a Cloud que seguía sin decir nada, se acerco a su amigo y dijo sonriente

-Y bien Cloud, ¿cual te gusta?

-¿Rosso Crimson, la bella pero gritona…o Aerith Gainsborough, la dulce pero a veces mandona?-Zack lo vio sin decir nada y Cloud levanto su dedo índice mientras sonreía-Ninguna

-¿¡Como que ninguna!? ¿Todas te dan igual?

-No…en realidad la única que no podría gustarme es Tifa Lockhart

Buscaron con la mirada a la chica, que en ese momento estaba en una de las ventanas del salón con la vista perdida hacía la nada, unos mechones de pelo volaban por la brisa del aire y Zack se ruborizo al ver aquello, volteando de nuevo con Cloud

-¿Acaso no se te hace guapa?

-Bueno…es que no me gustan mucho las que parecen estar mudas…

-Eso explica varias cosas…

-Además, antes pensé en tocarle el pelo, a ver si se ilusionaba por eso o al menos me sacaba plática

-¿Y?

-Bueno, ella me volteo a ver aterrada y salio corriendo de ahí

-Como si estuviera loquita

-¿Verdad que si?

-Pero no te lo tomes personal…ella hace eso con todos

El maestro llegó y Zack se volvió a sentar en su lugar, la morena se sentó tímidamente en su lugar y Cloud se estiro un poco hacia su amigo

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Espera y veras

Se volvió a sentar y vio confuso a su amigo, volteo a ver hacía Tifa, esperando a que algo diferente pasara, pero nada de nada ocurría, ¡es más! Así se veía totalmente normal y uno podría olvidar que la chica solía actuar como una "loquita". De repente la llamo el maestro para resolver un ejercicio y ella fue tranquilamente, pero cuando el maestro se le acerco para corregirle algo, ella dio un salto como que si el maestro le hubiera gritado

-Ya veo…

La clase termino pronto y ella volvió a su "estado normal". El maestro señalo a varias tareas que habían entregado, pidiendo que alguien las llevara a la sala de maestros

-Te toca a ti, ¿verdad Rosso?

-Ni idea-dijo la chica mientras se maquillaba

-I…ire yo…-dijo Tifa mientras se levantaba de su asiento

Tomo las hojas y salio del salón, las hojas le pesaban bastante y le era difícil poderlas cargar

-Eh-Cloud le tendió su mano y le dijo-Dámelas a mi-Tifa se paralizo por completo al verlo, temblando levemente mientras intentaba alejarse de Cloud, el se le acerco un poco mas y ella termino de espaldas a la pared, viendo aterrada al rubio-Esta bien pues, llévatelas tu solita

-Lo sien…to…

-No fastidies

Se fue de ahí sin decir nada mas, al regresar al salón vio a Zack con su mochila y con la de el, la tomo y se fueron de ahí, mientras que el le contaba lo que había sucedido

-Pero se ve muy linda cuando actúa así de rarita

-Ya olvidémonos de ella-dijo Cloud algo fastidiado-A fin de cuentas ahí mas chicas en el mundo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regreso a su casa y su madre, Elena, lo puso a trabajar en el restaurante que ellos tenían

-¡El menú A esta listo!-grito Cloud mientras que Elena iba por el plato

-Que bien, Elena-san. Cloud-kun se ha vuelto un hombre ejemplar

-Yo digo que debería de casarse con alguna chica de aquí y heredar el restaurante

-¡No digas tonterías, mamá!

-Anda, a lo mejor yo sería perfecta para ti

-Usted ya esta casada, Gainsborough-san

-¿Entonces que tal Aerith?

-¡Buena idea!-dijo Elena sonriendo

-¡Dejen de buscarme novia! Te he dicho que no me pienso quedar aquí…sería mejor que te buscaras a alguien y te volvieras a casar-Elena lo vio a los ojos y se puso roja como tomate-¡Ya deja de actuar como una niñita!

-Es que…-Cloud salió de ahí y Elena dejo su sonrojo-¡Cloud, a donde vas en horas de trabajo!

-¡Voy a recoger pedidos!

Se fue caminando de ahí sin rumbo alguno, ya que no sabía ni en que casa empezar, pero lo que no esperaba era hallarse a Rosso

-¡Strife-kun!-ella agito una de sus manos y fue hacía el, sonriéndole muy contenta

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-jeje, salí a dar un paseo, además quería verte, Strife-kun

-Eso pensaba

Se acerco a Rosso dispuesto a besarla, en pos de mejorar sus dotes como "mujeriego". Ella cerró sus ojos contenta y se acerco al chico, quedaban pocos cm. para que los dos se besaran, pero…

-¡CLOUD!-Aerith fue corriendo hacía ellos mientras que los dos se separaban, haciendo que Rosso se enojara-¡Te haz vuelto a escapar de la limpieza!

-¡Aerith! ¿Te crees su mujer o que?

-¡No lo creo, solo quiero que cumpla sus responsabilidades!

Cloud sonrió con nerviosismo y se fue alejando de ellas, pero ambas se dieron cuenta de eso

-¿¡A donde vas!?

-A recoger unos pedidos

-¡Yo voy!-grito Aerith agarrándolo del brazo

-¡Y yo!-dijo Rosso tomando el otro brazo

-Bueno, pero es que voy a esa iglesia

-¡LA IGLESIA MIDGAR!-Gritaron las dos aterradas, soltando a Cloud-¿Acaso no haz oído que si entras puedes encontrarte con el fantasma de la novia que murió ahí y si ella te ve, te matara?

-Vamos son solo rumores, y bien ¿vienen?-Las chicas se congelaron ante eso y Cloud sonrió, aprovechando para entrar, se hincó en una de las bancas mientras juntaba sus manos-Señor…he venido a confesar…que en la secundaria me invente que esta iglesia estaba maldita…pero…-se hizo para atrás y comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente-¡ESOS MENSOS SE CREEN TODO!-Siguió riendo por un buen rato hasta que se calmo, termino tendido en el suelo y dijo-Además, quiero pedirte disculpas por que abandonare este lugar y a mi madre…mi hermana hizo lo mismo…pero… ¿lo que hago esta mal?

Permaneció en silencio un buen rato mientras pensaba en eso, oyó las puertas del templo abrirse y el se levanto rápidamente, escondiéndose rápidamente en el confesionario, se asomo poco a poco y vio a la misma chica asustadiza de su salón

-Oh si…ella es nueva aquí…

-¿¡Quien esta ahí!?-grito Tifa al escuchar levemente la voz de Cloud, el se tapo la boca temblando levemente, hizo la voz un poco mas gruesa y respondió

-So…Soy el cura

-¿El cura?

-Si, ya ha terminado la misa de hoy. A menos que quieras confesarte, vete a casa por favor

Permaneció en silencio sin oír nada, rogaba por que la chica obedeciera y se fuera de ahí, pero oyó unos ruidos a su lado y dio un brinco al darse cuenta de que la chica había entrado al confesionario, sin poder ver el rostro de Tifa por el pequeño enrejado que los dividía

-No soy cristiana, ¿pero puedo confesarme?

-Eh…ah…-volvió a agravar su voz y dijo-Pu…puedes confesarte

-Señor cura…-junto sus manos y prosiguió-Yo…cuando estaba en secundaría, mi padrastro me violó, quede embarazada y…tuve un aborto…

* * *

**He aqui el primer capitulo de este fick, inspirada unicamente en un manga que lei llamado "Bitter virgin" (creo)...No es muy conocido ese manga, o en su defecto, la gente que conozco no ha oido sobre ella Un.n**

**Ojala les halla gustado**


	2. Relato 2

**Skyer-10: Juju, si...lo se, fue muy cruel con ella, pero así es Cloud Un.n...Supongo que varias se sentiran como Tifa...menos mal que no te ha pasado lo mismo que ella XX...moriría y mataría al tipo que te hiciera eso(no en ese orden, pero si XD) Lo de Elena, pues no se...como que si me gusto la chica para mamá...brincandonos el hecho de que el nombre de la madre de Cloud nunca se dice TTTT  
rukiachan25: Jajajaja, bueno, supongo que todos se quedaron como el XD...Pues si tengo pensado hacerlo Cloti...pero todo puede pasar XD. Es todo un honor que te halla gustado n.n  
Aguante yo: Muchisimas gracias por tu coment n.n...no pienso escribir lemmon aun...y si, fue muy canijo al inventarse eso XD...muchisimas gracias por todo tu apoyo...lo aprecio mucho n.n  
PJ: Muchas gracias por todo, sip, Cloud mejorara su trato con ella despues de todo eso  
DaRKMar: Te me haces conocido...uhmm...perdona si no te recuerdo...es que tengo el cerebro seco TT-TT...Que bien que te guste, he aqui la conti n.n**

* * *

-No soy cristiana, ¿pero puedo confesarme?

-Eh…ah…-.volví a agravar mi voz y dije,-Pu…puedes confesarte

-Señor cura…-.junto sus manos y prosiguió,-Yo…cuando estaba en secundaría, mi padrastro me violó, quede embarazada y…tuve un aborto…-.Pensaba que la confesión de una compañera sería cualquier tontería… ¿pero que era lo que acababa de decir?...ella… ¿ella había sido violada?...entonces… ¿¡por eso ella actúa así!?,-A pesar de ello…-.continuo Tifa ignorando el shock en el que estaba,-mi madre se negó a ayudarme, los abusos de mi padrastro continuaron y volví a quedar embarazada, pero esta vez todo se complico y quizá nunca pueda volver a tener hijos. Como no podía criar a un bebe…y nadie me quería ayudar…era como sentenciar a muerte a una chica de solo 15 años…Y hoy, hace un año, di a luz a un varón y mi madre lo dio en adopción…-.¿hoy hace un año? ¿Cómo que dio luz a un niño?... ¿En serio ella dio a luz a un niño?...por eso, Tifa Lockhart no puede confiar en ningún hombre…violación, embarazo, aborto…y un parto… ¡El corazón me late a mil!,-No me gustaba la idea de tener a ese bebe dentro de mi…me daba mucho miedo y me ponía triste a la vez. Y cuando se decidió que iba a darlo en adopción, me sentí enormemente aliviada. Aparte de eso, nunca supe como era su rostro…y aun así…-.oí que comenzaba a sollozar, cosa que me puso aun peor… ¡Odio tanto oír a una mujer llorar!,-A pesar de no haberlo visto nunca ¿Esta bien que celebre su cumpleaños?-. ¿¡Como quiere que sepa responder eso!? ,-P…padre…por favor…-. ¡No lo se, no lo se! ¡Por favor Tifa, deja de llorar! ¡Así no se como responderte!… ¿¡Que hago!?

-¡¡TIENES EL AMPARO DE DIOS!!-… ¿Q…que? ¿Qué acabo de gritar…? Pero Tifa se calmo al oírme (quizá por que grite) y vi a través de la rejilla como se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Muchísimas gracias…

Oí como salía del confesionario y se iba tranquilamente de la iglesia…si tan solo supiera en que estado me había dejado…solo resbale lentamente hasta el suelo pensando en lo que ella me había dicho…en cierta manera sentía asco…no asco de ella…sino que me daba asco yo mismo…no debería de haberme enterado de eso…Ese era solo un secreto que Tifa le contaba a dios…no a mi… ¿Por qué no simplemente había dicho que era yo? ¿Qué me había detenido para serle sincero a ella? Espere un rato para que ella no me viera. Ya pasado ese rato, fui directo a mi casa, no quería encontrarme con ella por que no sabía con que cara verla…

-¡Cloud! ¿¡Donde te habías metido!? ¡Si no fuera por Aerith, me muero de tanto trabajo! ¡Dale las gracias!

-No hay necesidad, Elena-san-.dijo Aerith, secando uno de los platos

-Eh, Aerith… ¿Cómo es Tifa Lockhart?

-Bueno…ella…-.se llevo una mano a la barbilla mientras meditaba mi pregunta.-Suele ser muy pasiva y…-.volvió a meditar nuevamente y solo negó lentamente,-Lo siento, no somos muy amigas…

-Oh

-Cloud… ¿paso algo en la iglesia?

-¿En la iglesia?

-¡Dicen que vive el alma de una novia que se suicido!

-¿¡Eh!?-.exclamo mi madre de una manera un tanto exagerada,-¡Hasta ahora me entero!

Las dejó seguir platicando sobre ese tema mientras me voy al cuarto. Llegó y solo me tiendo en mi cama…un momento…si me detengo a pensar todo…es imposible que a ella le halla pasado todo eso, ¿no?...eso era… ¡una broma!...Claro, solo era algo para entretenerse por un rato y ya

--

-¿Dónde esta?-.Acabo de llegar a la escuela y no veo señales de ella por ningún lado…me gustaría verla mas para ver si tan solo es una broma…estoy segurísimo de que solo fue eso…una broma inocente que solo me puso a temblar…pero… ¿sus lagrimas?... esos sollozos fueron reales… ¿ahora que se supone que deba pensar?.-ah, ahí esta…-. ¡Es imposible que haya tenido un hijo!...se ve bastante delgada para haberlo sido…bueno…mi madre es delgada pero… ¡Ah! ¡Ese tipo de cosas solo lo sabe una mujer!

-Gracias, lo siento, gracias, lo siento, gracias, lo siento…-. ¿Eh? ¿Qué tanto dice ella?

-¡Tifa-san!-. Genial…ahí viene Yuffie…

-Hola, ¿te gusto el pastel de ayer?

-Si, ¡ah! Y perdona por llegar tan tarde, por cierto ¿De quien era el cumple?

-Es un secreto…-.dice ella poniendo una mirada triste… ¡¡entonces es cierto!!..."Hoy, hace un año"… ¡No! ¡No es posible, no es posible!-¿Strife-kun?

-¿Eh?-¡Ah! Por andar pensando en eso ni cuenta me di que ella esta detrás de mí

-Yo…-.se lleva las manos al pecho, ruborizándose levemente y haciendo un gesto sumamente adorable…un momento ¿ella me pareció adorable?,-Quería…quería agradecerte por ofrecerte a ayudarme ayer y…lo…lo siento-¿Por lo de ayer?...Oh, si…las tareas…ella se vuelve a poner roja y agrega,-¡Solo eso!

Se va corriendo mientras veo como se aleja. Así que ella estaba practicando lo que me iba a decir…pero… ¿y ese cambio de actitud? Será por la plática que tuvo conmigo en la iglesia…bueno, olvidando que ella no sabe que yo la oía. Sin darse cuenta choca con Zack y se congela de una manera un tanto graciosa

-Ah, perdón-es lo único que Zack dice al ver como ella se queda…

Entonces tampoco tiene ninguna experiencia con los hombres…su padrastro abuso de ella…ese… ¿ese comportamiento tan infantil…es por haber sido violada?... ¡AH! ¡NO SEAS PERVERTIDO! ¡NO TE LO IMAGINES, NO TE LO IMAGINES!

-¿Qué pasa Cloud?

-Eh…no...Nada

No puedo contarle nada a nadie…a alguien como ella es mejor evitarla…con Yuffie sonríe tan abiertamente…en su condición…ella solo podría confiar en las mujeres…solo… ¿estará tranquila platicando con una chica?...logra ver que me le quede viendo y se ruboriza levemente, volteando a ver para otro lado…ya veo…no habrá forma de siquiera podérmele acercar…o siquiera mirarla…

--

Rosso se preparaba en los baños de los chicos mientras se maquillaba delicadamente, termino y solo le guiño al espejo, fue corriendo al salón y se encontró conmigo, sonriendo "contenta"

-Strife-kun, me compre un dvd genial que quizá te guste, ¿vamos a mi casa?

-Nos vemos luego-.oí a Tifa decirle a una amiga suya…quizá deba…

-Lo siento, tengo que ayudar en la tienda-.fue la única excusa inteligente que pude darle a Rosso

Intente caminar como si nada, pero por alguna razón quería seguir viéndola…no se…quizá solo por mera curiosidad…mmmhhh…creo que iré…solo a asegurarme…quizá la confesión de ayer era solo para salir de su aburrida rutina diaria y hacerse la desgraciada por un momento, cuando en realidad ha de tener una buena madre y un padre amable y trabajador…si…a de ser eso…Pero de repente ella se detuvo, viendo a unas mujeres platicar animadamente, me acerque un poco mas y vi que una de ellas tenia un bebe…otra vez esa mirada triste… ¿estará pensando que así podría ser su hijo?... ¡No puede ser!...pero…solo se da la media vuelta y se va de ahí…mmmhhh…quizá solo se le hizo lindo y ya…

-¡QUE ALGUIEN PARE EL CARRITO!-.El carrito donde estaba el bebe se fue cuesta abajo y Tifa aventó su mochila al suelo… ¿va a por el?

-¡NO ME JODAS!-.¡Si va por el! ¡Debo ayudarla, debo ayudarla, debo ayudarla! Voy corriendo tras ella y veo que de repente da un traspié, logre atraparla en mis brazos y a la vez, alcance a agarrar el carrito, pero al hacerlo, el carrito dio de lleno a mi frente y…termine con la frente sangrando

-Auch…-.La solté y ella cayo de espaldas al suelo, pero al hacer eso…eje…se le levanto la falda…pero ni siquiera pude fijarme en sus pantis o algo así…ya que había algo extraño en su vientre…una…una cicatriz

-¡S…Strife-kun!-grito ella, levantándose rápidamente y bajándose la falda

-¡Muchísimas gracias, chicos!-dijo la madre del bebe al llegar a nosotros

Estoy seguro de que…he visto eso antes…un momento… ¿¡Una cesarea!?...entonces… ¿todo era verdad?...

-Te haz lastimado la frente…-dijo Tifa levantando su mano y acercándola a mi frente

Todo era verdad…todo…el embarazo, el aborto, el parto…

-

-

**Bueno, un capitulo narrado por Cloud n.n...Todo gracias a Sei-chan que me paso el manga de "Bitter virgin"**

**Ojala les halla gustado**


	3. Relato 3

**Lucil: Jeje...pues si no cambiaba con una confesion como esa, que lo haría cambiar!? XD A quien le quieres mandar la novia asesinada? Espero que a mi no Un.n...Ya le continue y si, se nota que estas muy contenta XD  
black-nikora: Genial!! Por primera vez en mi vida deje a alguien con la boca abierta! 3 bueno, ya le continue  
Aguante yo: Se ha de ver bien curioso con las sorpresas que se llevo XD...bueno, estoy reconciderando el lemmon, pero sera algo dificil tomando en cuenta la condicion de Tifa  
Vincentch: Yo tambien ser fan del VincentxYuffie!! 3 Varios me dicen rara por eso...juju...pero si, va a haber algo de VincentxYuffie, solo espera n.n  
Skyer-10: Cloud es Cloud, y por eso es tan desconfiado! XD Dejalo, pronto se le quitara lo gacho!  
lady saphiregarnet: Ah!! me quieren matar!! (corriendo en circulos) Momento! no puedes matarme por que si no, no sabras como sigue XD jajajajaja, que mala soy, no te preocupes, intentare actualizar lo mas rapido posible todo  
Sango-Hiraikotsu: Si...pobre de ella U.U, bueno, intento actualizar lo mas rapido posible, pero es que hago esta y dos historias mas...por eso es dificil Un.n  
Ayaneko: Jiji, muchisimas gracias por tus deseos n.n...me alegra mucho que te halla gustado, bueno! aqui esta la continuacion!**

* * *

-Hay que limpiarte esa sangre-musito Tifa sacando un pequeño trapo de una de las bolsas de su falda, se acerco poco a poco a mí, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que la veía. Solo se llevo una mano al pecho y volteo hacia otro lado.

-Esta bien…no me duele…

Después de eso, le pedí que fuéramos a mi casa. Ella acepto no muy gustosa, pero me siguió de todos modos. Al llegar no oí casi nada e intente estar lo mas alejado de ella, quizá de esa manera no brincaría asustada o algo así, de repente oímos a alguien correr hacia nosotros... ¿quien más? Pues mi madre…pero…alcanzo a ver mi pequeña herida

-¡Cloud! ¡No! ¡No me abandones, Cloud!

-¡Suéltame mamá!-me hizo caso y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Tifa

-¡Tu! ¿Tú fuiste la culpable de que mi Cloudy se hiriera? ¿Y tus padres?

-¡Mamá, no la regañes!

-Eh…pues…es que no vivo con mis padres…yo vivo sola-¿vive sola? Será por… ¿lo que me "dijo"?

-¿Vives sola? Pero si eres muy pequeña

-Bueno, es que una tía vive cercas de aquí

-Ah…eso explica todo

-Disculpe…-la madre del bebe que salvamos fue la que llego a la casa, ella hizo una pequeña reverencia ante los tres mientras decía:-Ha sido culpa mía, su hijo se ha lastimado salvando a mí bebe

-Oh…-se acerco a ella y vio con ternura al bebe,-¿Qué tiempo tiene esta dulzura?-wow…que rápido se calmo…inconcientemente volteo a ver a Tifa y veo que sonríe con ternura al ver al niño sano y salvo. No entiendo…por que cada vez que la veo, ¿ella tiene algo que se me hace lindo? ¿Me…me estaré enamorando de ella?

-Disculpen las molestias…lo mejor será que yo me vaya-dice Tifa haciendo una leve reverencia. Al verla irse, me doy cuenta de que camina raro…estaba cojeando…rayos…a pesar de haber intentado salvarla, se hirió de todos modos

-Espera Lockhart. Te acompaño a tu casa, estas herida- ella da un salto por el miedo, ya que yo de idiota intente tomarla de la mano… ¿Por qué rayos intente eso? Me alejo un poquito de ella y agrego,-Ah…quiero decir que se esta haciendo de noche y no es seguro que estés sola-se calma un poco, pero sigue algo tensa, ¿en serio me veo tan mal chico?,-No tienes que tenerme tanto miedo…

-¡No te tengo miedo!-me grita ella alejándose un poco de mi, se llevo una mano a los labios pensando y dice,-¿O si se nota mucho…?

-Pues veras…ehmm…mejor olvídalo eso de que se nota mucho-Si Tifa…se nota demasiado…,-Mira, iré a tu lado para que no te atropelle un carro…o un carrito en nuestro caso…-Caminamos juntos por un buen rato, pero veo que sigue algo tensa, así que le digo,-Bueno, iré un poco mas atrás, ¿esta bien?-volvemos a caminar otro rato mas, pero ella voltea a verme de vez en cuando.-Estaré mas atrás, pues-,seguimos caminando y ella deja de voltear tan seguido. Ya veo a lo que Zack se refería con verla a lo lejos…su pelo se mueve de una manera graciosa a cada paso, ella es una belleza un tanto extraña…muy linda pero, asustadiza-Oye…-da un gritito asustada y me voltea a ver con coraje,-¡Ya no vuelvo a hablar, perdón!

Bueno…es lo mejor…quedarme calladito mientras la cuido, pero… ¿me tendrá más confianza si no hablo? Por alguna extraña razón me pongo a cantar la canción de "Calling"(1) y ella voltea a verme de nuevo. Me callo de nuevo y ella se voltea… ¿Por qué ella?...solo tiene 17 años… y vive en estas condiciones tan crueles, me pregunto si alguna vez podrá enamorarse de alguien…pero… ¿Qué tipo de chico podría gustarle?...vuelvo a cantar y ella voltea a verme, ni cuenta me di que ella se detuvo frente a mi, pero causo que yo también parara

-¡Esa canción me suena!-dijo ella sorprendida, con una bella sonrisa en el rostro,-¿¡Es de Kyosuke Himuro, verdad!? ¡Me gusta mucho!-Eso no me lo esperaba…

-¿No me digas que eres fan…?

-Claro que si- esa sonrisa de nuevo… ¿en serio ella me esta sonriendo? Señala a la casa de al lado y dice,-Vivo en esta casa, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado

-No hay problema

-Ah y…gracias por salvar al bebe…-se pone un poco roja y corre dentro de su casa…pero al bebe no era por quien me había preocupado…en fin…es mejor dejar las cosas así

--

Llegue a mi casa y me bañe, mi madre insistió en que me pusiera al menos una vendita en la herida, así que la tuve que obedecer. A pesar de que Tifa no estuviera cerca, seguía cantando esa condenada canción, revise el refri si había algo para tomar y me halle una refresco (¡Si que tengo suerte!). Mamá me mira curiosa y dice

-Llevas un buen rato con esa canción

-¿Eh, en serio?

-Si, desde hace un buen rato…-no esperaba que ella se diera cuenta-Escúchame Cloud, no quiero que te acerques a esa muchachita

-¿¡Que…Y eso por que!?

-Por nada en particular…no te acerques a ella y punto…-a veces me da miedo… ¿se habrá dado cuenta de algo que solo las madres ven?...quizá si…-Sus padres no viven con ella, con semejante ejemplo, no será una buena esposa para ti-quizá no...

-¡Y DALE CON ESO!-Me voy corriendo a mi cuarto, intentando dejar de oír la risa de mamá, mientras que varias escenas de Tifa con una vestimenta mas hogareña me dice "Bienvenido a casa, amor"…maldita sea…que alguien me quite esta imaginación…me aviento en mi cama y algo salta sobre mi, ya que me doy cuenta es el disco donde esta la canción que he tarareado toda la tarde-¡Así que ahí estabas! ¡Perfecto, se lo podré prestar…!- ¿Pero que rayos estoy haciendo? Ella no me había interesado hasta que oí su confesión…ah…esta vez si que aplico eso de "No digas que de esta agua no he de tomar"…pero…si pudiera, Tifa debería de conseguirse un novio…pero… ¿que clase de chico podría gustarle a ella? ¿Podría ser yo un candidato? ¡Si, Cloud! ¡Ya quisieras! ¡Como que si ella se fuera a interesar por semejante imbecil como yo!

--

Para variar, llegue demasiado temprano a la escuela. No hay muchos compañeros aquí, pero para que me haga tonto, a quien busco es a ella

-¿Strife-kun, por que esa cara?- pregunta Rosso al llegar al salón, la ignoro un poco y sigo volteado a todos lados,- ¿A quien buscas?

-¿Eh? No, no estoy buscando a nadie

-Buenos días, …que melodiosa voz para empezar la mañana,-Dime, ¿Esta bien tu frente?- siento que mi rostro se empieza a "calentar"…maldición… ¿ahora yo soy el que se pone rojo?

-E…E…esta bien…gracias por preguntar

-Que alegría- dice regalándome una sonrisa, se va a su asiento y saca un libro que comienza a leer…uhg…el corazón me esta latiendo bastante... ¿será que?... ¡ah! El disco…se supone que se lo iba a prestar

-Ehm…Ti…Ti…fa…-san…-¡maldición, de nuevo me puse rojo! ¿¡Por que no puedo hablarle!? Al parecer Aerith se da cuenta de mi penosa situación y se acerca a Tifa

-Oye, Tifa-chan, Cloud quiere decirte algo- En realidad no me había dado cuenta de que ella se había levantado de su silla y ahora estaba detrás de mi

-¿Que pasa, Strife-kun?

-Eh…ah…no…es que…

-Aerith-chan me dijo que me llamaste-¡Anda hombre! Aprovecha la oportunidad que Aerith te dio

-Umm…bueno…- Le muestro el disco y ella lo toma con curiosidad,-Te lo presto si quieres, "Calling" es la numero 8

-Es la 7…

-¿Eh? ¿¡En serio!?

-Sipi- Me dice ella viendo el disco y sonriendo un poco

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Por que yo también lo tengo-¡Ahh, claro! ¡Si que soy un imbecil! ¡Es más que lógico que ella lo tiene! Ya que me doy cuenta, ella esta hincada frente a mí, bastante cerca de mí…,-Pero lo deje en casa de mis papás ¿Me lo prestas?-¿por que esta tan cerca de mi? Se supone que le teme a los hombres, ¿no?...bueno, se que a veces me veo algo femenino, ¡pero no es para tanto!

-Uhmm…si, cuando quieras me lo devuelves

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Zack como si nada, Tifa hizo su acostumbrado grito de sorpresa y salio corriendo de ahí,-¡Espera!...- Lo ignora y se va junto con Yuffie,-¿¡Pero por que…!? ¡Estaba muy tranquila contigo…!-¿conmigo…? ¿Pero por que solo conmigo?-Y tu que decías que no te gustaba…

--

Las clases acabaron bastante pronto a mi parecer, tome los zapatos de mi caseta mientras que Zack me esperaba, pero de repente me di que mí zapato tenía algo pegado

-¿Qué pasa Cloud?

-Tengo algo pegado al zapato…- Quito el papelito y Zack lo ve con curiosidad, estaba escrito con una letra muy bien hecha, la notita decía "Gracias por el disco. Eres muy especial, Strife-kun. Atte. Tifa"

-¿Eh, una notita de Tifa?-¿especial yo?... ¿Qué quiere decirme con especial?…que es lo que…-¿Cloud, por que estas tan rojo?

--

Regrese a casa como es mi rutina y ayude nuevamente en el restaurante, seguí cantando la misma canción mientras preparaba todo…me pregunto cuando dejare esa canción en paz…Aerith llega conmigo y me ve cantando, menos mal que ya termine este plato

-Toma, el menú B esta listo…

-¿Sabes Cloud? Últimamente haz estado muy contento

-¿E…en serio? realidad…ni cuenta me había dado…

-Si, ¡casi tan contento como cuando te compraron el Kingdom Hearts!

¿En serio?...será… ¿será por que Tifa dijo que soy especial?...uhmm…pero antes que nada… ¿Para ella que es ser especial?...uhmm…debo de preguntarle lo mas pronto posible

--

Pero…eje…siempre ahí un pero…y el de esta vez fue mi nuevo y extraño miedito que tengo al verla…así que intente hablarle en el salón…pero no me atreví…intente hablarle después de la clase de educación física…pero pensé que quizá no fuera un buen momento…también lo intente cuando fue al baño…pero en definitiva, ¡no era un buen lugar!

-Dijiste que no te gustaba Lockhart…

-¿Eh? Rosso…cuando he dicho que ella…

-Tu mismo lo dijiste

-¡Ah!... ¿Lo oíste?

-En esa clase se oye todo

-Ella no me digo mientras me volteo a otro lado

-Strife-kun, mírame cuando me hables- Volteo a a verla y me le quedo viendo por un buen rato…con Rosso…con ella puedo hablar normalmente y hasta tocarla…y las dos son mujeres…la abrazó contra mi pecho para poder sentirla…de seguro…ella y Tifa tienen el mismo tacto…y aun así… ¿Por qué son tan diferentes?…creo que…preferiría abrazarla a ella, de seguro me saltaría el corazón y pegaría un grito de alegría o algo así…por que con Rosso, no siento absolutamente nada…

-Me voy, Rosso

La suelto y veo que ella esta mas que rojo…quizá sea el calor…como sea…mañana intentare hablar con Tifa…quizá el mejor momento sea cuando este comiendo o algo así…claro, si es que Yuffie no se la lleva

-¡Strife-kun!

No se…creo que si le preguntara a Yuffie sobre ella podría saber mas…solo se lo que su maldito padrastro le hizo y que le gusta Kyosuke Himuro…no es exactamente mucha información… ¿pero en serio Yuffie me ayudaría? Creo que se pondría a gritarme que me aleje de su amiga…no…eso haría si supiera lo que a Tifa le ha sucedido, y en realidad dudo mucho que le halla contado o algo así

-¡Oye, Strife-kun!- Volteo velozmente al oír esa voz tan dulce y veo a Tifa detrás de mi con el disco en sus manos…sonriéndome de esa manera tan linda,-Toma, muchísimas gracias

-Pero te dije que lo tuvieras cuando quisieras…

-Es que no quería tenerlo mucho tiempo por que no quería que te enojaras-¿Por qué soy capaz de hablarle ahora mismo? En todo el día he estado huyendo con solo ver su espalda…pero…eso significa que yo…-¡Nos vemos el lunes!

-¿¡Por que dijiste que soy especial!?- Ella se detiene al oírme, viéndome con los ojos bien abiertos, se vuelve a poner frente a mí y pone sus manos tras ella

-Strife-kun…tu dijiste la otra vez que cualquier chica podría gustarte, excepto yo…- o sea que… ¿todos me oyeron? ¿Pero por que ella?…agh…mi mente colisionó… ¿Por qué ella tenía que haberlo escuchado? Y ahí viene una pregunta estupida de mi parte…

-¿Me…me…me oíste?

-Sipi- Asiente un poco, haciéndome sonrojar…,-a mí se me da muy mal relacionarme con los hombre por que me dan mucho miedo, pero tú te portas muy lindo conmigo, quizá por que no me ves como mujer, sino como una chica que podría ser tu amiga…y por eso tu no me das miedo…estoy segurísima de que eres una muy buena persona, y eso te hace especial para mí-¿ésa es la razón? Quizá debería de hacer la primera tontada que se me viniera a la cabeza…pero si la besara…si hiciera eso, ella de seguro lloraría, me gritaría…me odiaría por toda su vida…dejaría de ser esa persona especial para ella…,-¡Ah! Y otra cosa-¿eh? ¿Aun ahí mas?,-Para mi eres muy importante, eres mi único y mejor amigo, salvamos a ese bebe, me acompañaste a mi casa y nos gusta el mismo cantante, ¡son muchas cosas igualitas en nosotros! Tú podrías ser más que un amigo, algo así como mi hermano mayor, ¿verdad?- Simplemente me hinco en el suelo cuando ella termino, ¿todo eso piensa de mi?,-¿Eh, Strife-kun?-Estoy muy contento…y a la vez triste…ugh…ella me hizo polvo…,-¿Estas bien?- …por favor…sálveme de quedarme atrapado en su zona de amigos…

--

Pero lo que no esperaba era que Rosso malinterpretara tanto ese abrazo, ¡por el amor de dios! ¿Como es posible que una chica malinterpretara un abracito como ese?

-¡Ah, Aerith! ¿Sabes donde esta Cloud-kun?

-Oye Rosso, ¿en serio te gusta ese chico?

-¡Pues claro Aerith! El y yo estamos saliendo

-¿¡EH!?

Pues si…ahora tenía sobre mí la preocupación de Aerith, los celos de Rosso y el fuerte amor que comenzaba a sentir por Tifa… ¿es mi imaginación o la adolescencia apesta?

-

-

**(1): Calling es una canción de Kyosuke Himuro, el ending de la pelicula de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**

**Bueno, sigo recordandoles que gran parte de la trama es de Bitter Virgin...quería hacer una historia aqui de ese manga, pero me di cuenta de que como quien dice...en el Fanfiction no existe!! ò.ó...ademas que para un monton de otakus-amigos tampoco existe x.x...bastante frustrante en realidad Un.n...tan buena que esta la historia...y yo que la estoy echando a perder con esto...XD**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


	4. Relato 4

**Lamento mucho a los que leyeron los capitulos anteriores. Al subirlos, se cortaron un monton de palabras, estoy editandolo para reemplazarlos, pero tomara tiempo por que estoy en examenes Un.n**

**Aguante yo: Bueno, lo tendre muy en mente...y si, lo mas seguro es que Cloud actuara de esa manera!!! xD****  
Skyer-10: Kingdom Hearts es genial!!! Y me conoces bien, sabes que para mi es imposible no poder amar ese videojuego!!!! -w- Pue si! Cambio de papeles! xD Le toca a Cloud sufrir!!!! XD  
rukiachan25: Jajajajaja, pegale pues! xD Nadie te detiene! Jeje, que bueno que te guste el fick n.n, me alegra mucho que te halla agradado...Ver a Cloud preocupado por ella es lindisimo!!!! Y mas si una es fan del Cloti! n.n...Ojala sigas pasando x aqui n.n  
Yvori: Jiji, ya te me adelantaste a los capitulos! XD, bueno, ni modo...ojala que a pesar de eso te siga llamando la atención este fick OwO**

* * *

Toda la gente dice cosas que uno piensa que es verdad, como eso de "Cuando te enamoras, vez a todo el mundo de color de rosa…" Pregúntenmelo a mí…bueno, pues para mí ¡Eso es tan falso como un político honesto!

Escuche sin querer la confesión de mi compañera de clases, Tifa…pero… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? Es una chica dulce y responsable…así que… ¿Por qué ella?

-Buenos días

-Buenos días- respondo algo desganado, viendo a Tifa en la caseta de sus zapatos…quisiera saber ¿Por qué me he enamorado de una chica así? Quizá sea un castigo divino, como decía mi hermana…sobre todo por la parte de divino…

-¡¡Buenos días por la mañana, Tifa-chan!!-le grita Zack a lo que ella solo grita asustada y se hinca en el suelo, ¿¡Ah, como se atreve a hacerle eso a ella!? Me acerco a el y le doy un "zape con viada" para que le duela mas

-¡Déjate de tonterías, tarado!

-¡Ah! ¡Estoy buscando una manera de que ella me trate como tu!

-Gritándole no llegaras a nada- Además…le dan mucho miedo los hombres, si alguien intentara acercársele demasiado…de seguro volvería abrir aun mas sus heridas. Así que…por mucho que ella me guste…no me le puedo acercar mucho…

-¡Strife-kun, buenos días!- Pero nunca tomo en cuenta de que yo soy el único hombre en el que ella confía,-Oye, Yuffie-chan me contó que la comida de tu restaurante esta muy rica

-¿E…En serio?

-Cuando pueda me pasare por ahí para comer, ¿puedo?

-¡Cla…Claro que puedes!- Ella me sonríe con gran dulzura y se da la media vuelta directa al salón-¡Eh…Ah…Te recomiendo el menú karaage!

Voltea de nuevo y me vuelve a sonreír…oh…dios ha de haber estado muy contento cuando creo a una chica tan dulce como ella…una simple sonrisita y me deja en la novena nube…de seguro he de estar babeando como un idiota… ¿pero como evitarlo?

-No entiendo… ¿Cómo le hiciste para que ella fuera tan social contigo?-me bajo de mi nube y volteo a ver a Zack, intentando actuar con normalidad

-Para empezar no le grito

-Eh….esta bien…no fue una buena idea gritarle…

Al fin dice algo inteligente…ella ya me ha dicho por que esta tranquila solamente conmigo…y…que no solo estoy atrapado en su zona de amigos…sino que también me quiere como su hermano mayor…lo que quiere decir… ¡que ella es mi amor prohibido!…como dije antes…castigo divino…agh…mejor me voy al salón a ver si así me distraigo…no se…quizá me deba de conformar con su amistad, ¿no? En su estado actual dudo mucho que siquiera piense en tener novio, lo cual es totalmente comprensible…aunque me sienta mal por también estar involucrado en esto…en fin…

-Buenos días, Cloud-me dice Aerith al verme llegar al salón

-Buenas Aerith-ella se me queda viendo con seriedad…con bastante seriedad…esto no me da buena espina-¿Sucede algo?

-No sabia que ibas en serio con esa chica…- ¿¡Se entero de mis sentimientos por Tifa!?

-¡No es que quisiera ir en serio, es que…!

-¡O sea que es verdad!...-rayos, me descubrió…-mmmhhh…para que lo sepas, a esa chica la han herido mucho y no va a ser sincera contigo…mas vale que te la pienses muy bien antes de salir con ella…-y simplemente se va de regreso a su asiento

-¿¡Como que la han herido!? ¡Explica, explica, explica!

-¡Strife-kun!- Y aparece Rosso con su habitual modo enfadoso, abrazándome contra ella…pero… ¿Aerith que quiso decir con eso…? ¿Sabrá algo sobre Tifa que yo no se? ¿O se estará refiriendo a alguien mas?- Te hice el almuerzo, así que nos veremos en el receso

--

No es que esperara el receso, pero este llego bastante rápido…terriblemente rápido…y Yuffie gritona como siempre…tenía pensado pedirle a Tifa que comiéramos juntos, pero ella me golpeo al pasar y se puso frente al escritorio de ella

-Tifa-chan, Vincent-kun, Shelke-chan y yo vamos a comer al patio, ¿nos acompañas?

-S…Si, claro

Y así se la llevo…o séase que…yo tendré que aguantar a Rosso por casi media hora… ¡un momento! ¿¡Pero quien no me dice que no puedo seguirlas y verla a lo lejos!?

-¿Eh?-alcance a huir antes de que Rosso fuera por mi, volteo a ver a todos lados y vio a Aerith sentada ahí-Oye Aerith, ¿haz visto a Strife-kun?

-Se fue

-¿¡Pero a donde!?

-Yo no lo se, no soy su niñera

--

-¡Wow! Que rico se ve el tuyo, Tifa-chan

-¿En serio? Según yo no me ha quedado muy bien

-¡Ah, Perdona! Se me olvido presentártelo- Señalo a un chico de largo pelo negro y ojos carmín,-Su nombre es Vincent Valentine, es de ultimo grado y es mi lindo novio

-¿Novio?- Vincent se ruborizo un poco y volteo a ver hacia otro lado,-No sabía que tuvieras novio…

-Me costo mucho convencerlo, pero al fin cayo en mis encantos

-Yo caí en tus encantos, o tu caíste en los míos- Pregunto Vincent abrazando a la chica

-¡Tu en los míos! ¡Tu en los míos!- Dijo ella en una canción, causando que Tifa y Shelke comenzaran a reír

Bien, bien. En un círculo de amigas puede comer sin preocuparse de nada, bueno…Vincent esta con ellas…pero si solo se enfoca en Yuffie, Tifa no tendrá por que tener miedo…uhmm…mira que pinta tiene esa albóndiga… ¡parece una piedrita!...uy, se le cayo…jeje…que mala es con los palillos…bueno…al menos no se rinde y lo sigue intentando… ¡ah! Se ahoga, ¡Ayúdenla, ayúdenla!…uff…mil gracias Shelke… ¿pero que hace?…ah…esa sonrisita de nuevo…que linda es…se ve tan feliz con ellos…y tan tranquila…ahh… ¡quiero estar ahí! ¡Me dan ganas de estar en los zapatos de Shelke…o de Yuffie…o de Vincent…! ¿Mmmhhh? ¿Y ese tipo a quien es?

-¡Ah! Vincent-kun, Shelke-chan, vamonos

-¿Pero a donde?- pregunta Shelke mientras que Yuffie la jala del brazo

-No preguntes

¡No! ¡No la dejen sola! ¡Maldición, no la dejen con ese tipo! ¡Tengo que ir a salvarla! ¡Ya, ya, ya!

--

-Este…me…me llamo Rude y…quería saber si querías comer conmigo o…algo…así…- No…no por favor…aléjenme de el…Yuffie-chan…ayuda…por favor…no quiero estar cerca de el…no quiero que se me acerque…-¿Lockhart-san, me escuchas?- Ayúdenme…vete lejos de aquí…por favor vete lejos…ayuda…Cloud…

-¡¡Tifa-san!!-¡Ah! Gracias, mil gracias

-¡¡Strife-kun!!-no supe siquiera lo que hice, solo mis pies me hicieron correr hacia el, tire toda mi comida y lo abrace con fuerza, me sentía a salvo…solo con el me sentía a salvo…-lle…llévame a la enfermería…por favor

-De acuerdo…- Lo tomo del brazo y me lleva a otro lado, varios se nos quedan viendo en el trayecto y llegamos a la enfermería, me acerco a una de las camas y Cloud se me queda viendo,-Eh…no esta la doctora… ¿Estas bien?

-Sipi, solo me voy a recostar un rato- Me quito los zapatos y me voy subiendo a la cama, el se me queda viendo un rato y sacude una de sus manos

-Bueno, me voy a ir entonces

-¿Por que?- Se detiene y se pone algo nervioso, es la primera vez que veo que hace algo así

-¿Como que por que? Si te vas a dormir, esta mal quedarme aquí

-Por favor quédate… ¿y si ese chico vuelve?

El asiente un poco y se sienta a mi lado, le sonrió y me acuesto mientras me tapo con la sabana…hace mucho que no me sentía así de bien…aun tengo un poco de miedo, pero sentir que el esta a mi lado me hace sentir mucho mejor…me siento protegida…no creí volverme a poder sentir así de nuevo, pero sin previo aviso siento que el me acaricia el pelo…pero…era una caricia muy calida…en serio… ¿en serio era Cloud quien me estaba mimando?…vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y veo que su rostro se pone muy rojo…quizá también este un poquito enfermo…pero…en realidad esa calida caricia es de el…

-¿No…no…no te doy miedo?- Me pregunta el algo ruborizado sin dejar de tocarme el pelo

-No…por que…tú eres…

--

-¡Strife-kun! ¿¡Strife-kun, donde estas?!- Se siguieron oyendo esos pasos que se dirigieron hacia nosotros, la voz de Rosso seguía resonando mientras rezaba que no entrara aquí, pero…-¡Aquí estas! ¿¡Como te atreves a dejar sola a tu novia!?

-¡Eh!- ¿de cuando acá es mi novia?- ¿¡Como que novia!?

-¡Pues claro que lo somos!- Se voltea a ver a Tifa y le sonríe con gran "alegría"-¡Tifa-san también debería de saberlo ya! ¡Así que no intentes nada con Strife-kun por que esta loquito por mi!

-¡No inventes mujer!

-Si, ya lo sabia- Responde ella sonriendo

-No…no me digas que lo que me ibas a decir es…

-Sip, tú no me das miedo por que eres el novio de Crimson Rosso-san-¡¡No…!! ¿¡Por que siempre pasa algo que me separa de ella!? ¡En definitiva es mi amor prohibido!… Rosso ni siquiera me deja reponerme de la sorpresa y me jala por el brazo

-¡Ahora ven a probar mi comida!

--

Simplemente se van de ahí, dejándome sola…me pregunto…me pregunto si algún día podré tener un novio como lo es Cloud…ese chico que se me acerco no quería hacerme daño…pero…pero aun así me dio miedo… ¿Por qué no puedo cambiar? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo?

-

-

**(1): Calling es una canción de Kyosuke Himuro, el ending de la pelicula de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**

**Bueno, sigo recordandoles que gran parte de la trama es de Bitter Virgin...quería hacer una historia aqui de ese manga, pero me di cuenta de que como quien dice...en el Fanfiction no existe!! ò.ó...ademas que para un monton de otakus-amigos tampoco existe x.x...bastante frustrante en realidad Un.n...tan buena que esta la historia...y yo que la estoy echando a perder con esto...XD**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


	5. Relato 5

**En puros perdones me la vivo...En estos ultimos meses, no me ha querido dejar entrar a mi cuenta y no he podido responder ni un solo review...ademas de no poder poner ni un solo review...no estoy muy segura de poder responder sus reviews, pero lo seguire intentando =D......espero comprendan la situación TT-TT**

**Aguante yo: Pasame tu mns por favor!!!!! n.n**

* * *

La alarma de mi cuarto comenzó a sonar incesantemente, avisándome que ya era hora de despertar. Poco a poco fui levantándome de mi cómoda cama y fui al baño a lavarme los dientes. Los estuve limpiando mientras mi mente seguía algo "ida" y empezaba a pensar sobre mis padres…en ese día en que mi madre trajo a ese hombre a la casa…

"Tifa-chan…"

¡NO! No debo de recordarlo…no a ese maldito que…no…debo de olvidarlo por completo. Me visto rápidamente, tomo mi mochila y me dirijo a la escuela. Tranquila…debo de estar tranquila, por que…en la escuela no hay borrachos como "el". Aunque haya chicos que se le parezca mucho físicamente o que tenga una voz parecida…el no esta aquí…y no lo estará…así que no ningún chico de aquí debería de tener interés por mí…o al menos…estoy segura que a Strife-kun no le intereso…

-¡Para Rosso! Te he dicho que odio que hagas cosas así

-Pero si ya todos nos ven como novios, ¿para que mentirles?

-¡Pues…!

--

-¡Buenos días, Strife-kun!-volteo rápidamente al oír la voz de Tifa tras nosotros, ella me sonríe con la misma dulzura de siempre, agitando una de sus manos

-Ah…ho…hola Tifa-san-Rosso se encela un poco y me agarra aun más fuerte por el brazo, viendo con coraje a la linda Tifa

-Je, que lindos se ven juntos…me dan envidia…

-Vamos Tifa-chan, la envidia no es buena

-Bueno, es una manera de expresarse, Rosso-san-Dios…Tifa no tiene sentimientos… tomando en cuenta lo que le ha pasado…puede que no le interese el amor, pero seguramente soy el único hombre del que no tiene miedo, y aunque parezcamos distantes…puede que sea el que mas cerca estoy de ella

-Eh, Strife-kun…comerás de nuevo conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Vale…como digas…

Pasamos TODO el día juntos…fue tan fastidioso tenerla tan cercas…para variar, Yuffie estuvo todo el día con Tifa, pero esta vez también Aerith…curioso…pero bueno, volviendo a lo de Rosso…no solo el almuerzo fue… ¡sino todo el día! ¡Rayos, parecía mi sombra!...y use algo clásico con lo cual podía huir de ella

-Tengo que ir al baño

Así que huí de ella lo más rápido posible al baño, Zack me vio correr hacia allá y fue detrás de mí. Los dos entramos al baño y el se rio de mi, al parecer sumamente divertido.

-Así que ya andas con Rosso, ¿eh?-me dijo el, sonriéndome

-Pues no fue por mi propia cuenta…

-Vaya, vaya…bueno, si tú andas con Rosso, yo puedo andar con Tifa-chan ¿verdad?

-¡QUE!-Lo vi con una vena saltada mientras me le acercaba a el-Ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a Tifa, ¿entendido?

-Momento, si andas con Rosso, ¿Por qué me niegas andar con Tifa?

-Ah…pues…por que…-¿¡Que le digo!?... ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

-Vamos Cloud, si Rosso no te gusta, deberías de ir por la que quieres, ¿no?-vaya…nunca pensé que fuera a decir algo tan serio-Tómame a mi en cuenta, intento con todo mis esfuerzos que Tifa-chan deje de tenerme miedo para que al menos me tome como su amigo, ya que por como te trata, dudo poder gustarle

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada hombre, nada…-me talla el pelo y se sale del baño-Ya te darás cuenta pronto de lo que hablo, bueno, eso espero

Se va y me quedo como tonto viéndole la espalda… ¿a que se refería con eso? Humm…en fin…Me dirijo al salón y nuevamente Rosso se me avienta encima y me toma por el brazo…no me queda de otra mas que sonreírle y aguantarla, volteo hacia otro lado y veo que Aerith niega un poco, mientras me mira algo enojada. ¿Ahora que hice?...veo que Tifa voltea a verme algo distraída y me sonríe con gran dulzura…ay dios de mi vida…es tan linda…y tan adorable…y tan tierna…y… ¡MALDITA SEA CLOUD! ¡VOLTEATE!

--

Se acabaron las clases y Rosso busco por todos lados a Cloud, pero sin éxito. Regreso al salón y vio a Aerith saliendo de el, así que la detuvo para preguntarle por el

-Oye Aerith, ¿haz visto a Strife-kun?

-Tu siempre detrás de el…pobrecito se va a asfixiar

-¿¡Solo te pregunte que en donde esta!?-dijo ella haciendo un gesto gracioso

-Humm…-suspiro un poco y le dijo sonriendo-Hoy es martes, supongo que ha de estar ayudando a su madre en el restauran o algo así

-Ah…-dijo ella un poco desanimada-bueno, gracias

Tomo su mochila y se fue de ahí, a la vez Aerith hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a su casa. En cambio, en el baño de hombres. Cloud se cruzaba de brazos mientras veía al techo, suspiro un poco y salio por su mochila, ya que suponía que Rosso ya se habría ido. Se tallo la nuca mientras seguía pensando en Tifa…quizá con Rosso a su lado, podría acercarse con mas facilidad a la chica, ¿pero en realidad lograría algo mas que amistad con su "disque" novia?

-Ah…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo al verse. Cloud se detuvo en la puerta algo ruborizado mientras que Tifa lo veía con tranquilidad desde su lugar; el se aclaro la garganta y pregunto-¿Qué…que haces aquí todavía?

-Es que hacia las tareas de mañana, pero ya mismo acabo…-termino de escribir en las hojas que tenía sobre su mesa y se quedo viendo a Cloud como buscando algo- ¿Y Crimson-san? ¿La estas esperando?

-¡Claro que no!-dijo Cloud ya algo harto de ese nombre- Ya me harte de estar con ella…

-¿Ah? ¿Sus sentimientos no son mutuos?-pregunto ella con singular inocencia

-¿Mu…?-repitió Cloud lentamente, se quedo viendo a la chica y comenzó a reírse sin querer

-¡Esa frase se sigue usando en los mangas shojo!- se excuso ella con el rostro rojo, intentando detener la risa de Cloud-¡No seas malo!-Cloud dejo de reírse y Tifa le sonrió como agradeciéndole, el admiro esa sonrisa por un buen rato y se puso nuevamente serio

-La chica que a mí me gusta nunca podrá quererme…-Tifa abrió mucho los ojos y Cloud se puso excesivamente rojo, el tartamudeo un poco y dijo:-O sea…a lo que me refiero es que…pues…-Tifa guardo sus hojas en su mochila con tranquilidad y volteo de nuevo con Cloud

-¿No te gusta Crimson-san, pero aun así sigues con ella?

-Es que… ¡No se ni como me metí en este problema!-se tapo la boca, sorprendido por lo que le había dicho y Tifa se quedo un rato en silencio, levanto su rostro nuevamente y dijo

-Pobre Crimson-san…-Cloud la vio perplejo y Tifa agrego-¿Y no hay manera de que ella te pueda gustar?

-No…es que yo…-se tapo la boca con el rostro rojo mientras veía directo a los ojos de la chica

-La verdad es que se ven muy bien juntos…-Cloud bajo la cabeza, muy deprimido y tomo su mochila rápidamente

-¡Bueno, me voy a casa!

-¡Espera, vamonos juntos!-le grito Tifa, haciendo que el rubio se detuviera en las escaleras, estaba realmente nervioso y el color de su rostro no dejaba de ser rojo, ya no sabia ni como poder reaccionar ante lo que ella le había dicho. "Deberías de ir por la que quieres, ¿no?", paso por su mente lo que Zack le había dicho, ¿pero como lograr eso?-Lamento la espera-dijo Tifa sonriéndole muy contenta al ver que el la había esperado.

Corrió hacia el con la misma sonrisa en su rostro, pero piso mal y cayó por la escalera. Cloud se volteo rápidamente y alcanzo a tomarla en sus brazos; pero al hacerlo, sus rostros quedaron muy cercas…mejor dicho…sus labios fueron los que se tocaron. Tifa se recargo en el pecho de Cloud y se llevo el dedo índice y medio a los labios, viendo sorprendida al rubio

-¿No…nos besamos?-pregunto ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

* * *

**Como saben, esto es de Bitter Virgin, cuyo dueño es...quien sabe! TT-TT aun no he encontrado quien es el autor de ese manga...alguien me puede ayudar?**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


	6. Relato 6

Para variar con problemas con esta cosa U-U…esta vez, no me deja editar y no se si me halla quedado bien y vaya a aparecer todo…Subí otro capitulo así de rápido por que una amiga me estaba amenazando de que pusiera otro capitulo XD, así que aquí esta.

Por cierto Aguante yo…no me apareció tu mns TT_TT

-

--

-

Un pequeño traspié dado por Tifa, Cloud la toma en sus brazos, pero ninguno de los dos esperaba que eso terminara en otra cosa…

-¿No…nos besamos?-pregunto ella con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-¡Qu…que va! ¡Te lo haz de haber imaginado!-dijo Cloud con el rostro sumamente rojo, pero son previo aviso, un hilillo de sangre bajo por su labio. Tifa brinco por la sorpresa y se llevo una mano al pecho sorprendida

-¡Ay no! ¡Te corte con el diente!-el se puso aun mas rojo y salio corriendo de ahí, Tifa lo llamo varias veces muy preocupada, pero el no volteo hacía con ella

--

Me fui corriendo de ahí sin poderla ver a la cara, llegue hasta la calle y me recargue en la pared recuperando la respiración, me lleve dos dedos a los labios sin podérmela creer… ¿acaso había sido una ilusión?...no…no me cabe la mas mínima duda, ¡bese los labios de Tifa Lockhart! Mi mente se quedo en blanco y por alguna razón lamí uno de mis labios… ¡AH, SOY UN COMPLETO GILIPOLLAS! Tifa debe de estar más que enojada…habernos besado con el miedo que les tiene a los hombres… "Me eres muy importante, eres mi mejor y único amigo, Cloud" ¡¡NO VOY A PODER MIRARLA A LOS OJOS!!

--

-¿Eh? Que niño tan malo, mira todo lo que haz dejado-me reprendió mi madre mientras veía mi plato de comida casi lleno

-No tengo mucha hambre mamá…- ¿¡y como tenerla después de lo que me paso!?

-Tienes un corte en el labio-dijo ella mientras me señalaba la boca-Te haz peleado con alguien o algo así

-¡Eh! ¡Ah!-no supe ni que responder y mi única reacción fue huir de ahí

-¡Te peleaste y perdiste, verdad Cloud!-dijo mi madre mientras se reía

-¡No es eso!

-Para pelear se necesitan dos, así que discúlpate, eh Cloud

Llegue a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, resbalándome por ella hasta al suelo…tenía razón…debía de disculparme con ella…pero puede que no me quiera escuchar…o llore y me pegue…no…quizá no me tocaría…seguro que mañana cuando la vea, lo primero que hará será verme con su linda carita llena de odio y me dirá pervertido o maldito o pende… ¡¡AAAH, QUE ALGUIEN ME QUITE ESTA IMAGINACIÓN!! A pesar de eso, tengo que pedirle disculpas…Pero claro, es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo…ya que todo el día estuve evitándola…ya que con solo ver sus ojos me ponía rojo y salía corriendo de ahí…ya que me canse, me senté bajo una de las ventanas de la escuela mientras que Zack me preguntaba que demonios me pasaba…pero ella me hallo

-¡Espera, Strife-kun!-intente correr nuevamente, pero ella logro atraparme por la chamarra-¡Te tengo!-dijo ella contenta mientras me sonreía, pero me solté hábilmente de la chamarra y huí nuevamente de ahí, dejándole con mi ropa

--

-Vaya…-musito Tifa mientras veía la chamarra que sostenía en sus manos

-Oye tu-le grito Rosso mientras se cruzaba de brazos tras ella.

La tomo por el brazo con fuerza y la jaloneo hacia el baño de chicas, la empujo dentro y Tifa se alejo lo más posible de ella mientras tomaba la chamarra de Cloud en sus brazos, viendo sorprendida la actitud de la pelirroja

-¿¡Se puede saber que haces persiguiendo a MI novio!?

-No es eso-musito Tifa, aferrándose a la chamarra-Solo quería pedirle perdón por una cosa…

-¡Bien! ¡Se lo diré yo, así que deja de perseguirlo!-Tifa permaneció en silencio mientras veía a Rosso con seriedad, cosa que empezó a molestarla hasta no poder evitar decir- ¿Que?

-Creo que este tipo de cosas tienen que decirse frente a frente, sino no tiene nada de sentido…-Con eso fue que la paciencia de Rosso termino. Levanto una mano y se dispuso a abofetear a la chica, pero se oyó que la puerta de los baños se abría y que alguien entraba

-Pobre de ti si le pones un dedo encima, Rosso-le amenazó Aerith mientras la veía con el seño fruncido, tomo la mano de Tifa y le sonrió a la morena-Tienes razón, no puedes decir un "perdón" o un "gracias" si no lo haces de corazón, vamos Tifa-chan

--

Estaba detrás de los salones sin hacer nada mas que esconderme de Tifa…simplemente no podía verla a los ojos…era completamente imposible poder hacerlo, ya que mi imaginación comienza a volar y me lleva de nuevo hacia aquel beso y… ¡ah! ¡Demonios!

-¡Hola Cloud!

-¡¡Uaaa!!-di un buen salto y ya que me calme vi que era Aerith la que me había hablado, me senté nuevamente en el suelo y la vi con tranquilidad-Aerith… ¿Qué quieres?

-Yo no quiero nada…-se hizo para atrás y señalo a alguien detrás de ella-Sino Tifa-chan-me congele al instante al verla, mientras ella me veía con tranquilidad

-Tu chaqueta…

-¡¡Lo siento!!-grite mientras me hincaba frente a ella, Tifa dio un salto hacia atrás mientras yo seguía tirado en el suelo-¡¡Lo siento mucho!!

-¿Por qué te disculpas? ¡Fui yo la que te hizo daño!

-¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos?

-Es que di un traspié en la escalera y choque con Strife-kun…- ¿¡So…Solo eso!? Pero en realidad nos besamos…-No recuerdo por que, pero me dolía mucho el diente…

-¡Menos mal que no se te ha partido!-dijo Aerith muy sonriente, haciendo que Tifa riera adorablemente, volteo de nuevo hacía conmigo y se hinco frente a mí, ladeando su cabeza y acercándose más a mí

-Lo siento Strife-kun…de veras…

-Tranquila, no me ha pasado nada-no pude verla a los ojos por lo adorable que se veía y me voltee a otro lado con el rostro totalmente rojo

-¿Strife-kun?

-¿Que?

-¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Estas enfadado conmigo?

-No, no tengo una razón en especial…-solo sentí un par de tibias manos tomar mi rostro y hacerme voltear hacia ella, sus ojos cafés estaban muy cerca de mi, pero ella me miraba con tranquilidad-¿Ah…?

-Pues si que tienes un corte en el labio…

-No estoy enfadado…

-Estas rojo

-No estoy enfadado…

-Y tu cara esta calientita

-No estoy enfadado, así que suéltame Tifa-san…-me soltó mientras me seguía viendo con curiosidad, me puse la chamarra lo mas rápido posible y me levante del suelo-Bueno, gracias por regresármela-y huí lo mas rápido de ahí…

--

-¿Tiene un corte en el labio?-me pregunto Aerith después de que Cloud se fuera corriendo

-Pues si… ¿por que preguntas?-se quedo pensando en lo que le había dicho mientras que yo seguía pensando en Cloud…Opresivos, dominantes, egoístas, mentirosos…esos son los tipos de hombres que conozco…pero nunca había conocido a un chico como el…

-Tifa-chan, vamonos juntas a la casa

-Esta bien- vamos hacia donde habíamos dejado las mochilas y luego fuimos a la caseta de los zapatos…jeje, Cloud se asusto y echo a temblar cuando me le acerque…hasta tenía las orejas calientitas…Cloud es…Cloud es…

-Anda Tifa-chan, apúrate

-Jeje, disculpa, discul…-abrí la caseta y dentro de esta, mis zapatos estaban totalmente destruidos…

--

-

Ya saben, esto es de Bitter Virgen…aun sigo sin saber quien es el autor, quizá en vacaciones me ponga a buscarlo n.n


	7. Relato 7

-Ua… ¿pero que?-comenzó a decir Aerith mientras veían los destrozados zapatos, Tifa permanecía en silencio viéndolos mientras que la castaña la veía con preocupación-Debió haber sido Rosso, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?

-A lo mejor se entero que tu y Cloud se besaron y por eso hizo esto…

-¿De que hablas?-musito Tifa volteando a verla

-Eh…-la castaña la vio incrédula y le explico-Pues mira, le cortaste el labio con el diente, ¿no? Así que han tenido que tocarse los labios… ¿Acaso eso no es un beso?

-No…-musito Tifa viéndola con seriedad-No fue tan horrible como los besos de verdad

-¿Horrible?-repitió Aerith sin poder entender-Pero si los besos no son horribles, vamos dime ¿Con quien fue que te besaste como para haberlos catalogado así?-Tifa se llevo una mano a la boca al recordar a aquel hombre, temblando ligeramente mientras se hincaba en el suelo. Aerith la vio muy preocupada y se hinco a su lado mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro-¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

-N…no…tranquila…estoy…bien…

-Uhmm…-abrazó a la chica cariñosamente mientras que ella levantaba un poco el rostro y se recargaba en su amiga-Bueno…te hallas o no besado con Cloud…deberías alejarte de Rosso. Esa mujer es sumamente peligrosa hasta que Cloud decida cortarla

-No tengo miedo-susurro Tifa mientras que Aerith la seguía abrazando-No tengo miedo a alguien que no sea un hombre…

--

Rosso permanecía en los baños de las chicas con las tijeras que había usado para destrozar los zapatos de Tifa. Viéndose en el espejo del baño sin poder contener su furia. La puerta se abrió y unas chicas entraron, dándose cuenta de la presencia de Rosso

-Ah, Rosso, ¿que haces aquí?-ella permaneció en silencio mientras que la otra ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la chica

-Rosso, ¿estas…estas llorando?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que…-ella volteo a verlas, llorando poco a poco-Es que Tifa me ha…

--

-Aquí estas, Cloud-dijo Aerith con tranquilidad mientras entraba al restaurante de Elena

-Hola Aerith

-Te he traído postres-dijo la castaña mientras le entregaba una cajita con varios pasteles

-Ah gracias, hace años que no probaba estos y sabes que me gustan mucho-dijo el chico mientras volteaba a verla y le sonreía, Aerith repitió el gesto y le dijo con seriedad

-Oye, a ver si te desatontas un poco, te dije como era Rosso, ¿no?

-¿Como era Rosso? Pues a decir verdad no recuerdo

-Agh…la han herido mucho en el pasado y a tus espaldas es una psicópata

-¿Qué…que quieres decir?-Aerith lo vio con coraje recordando el susto que había pasado con Tifa y se dio la media vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta-¡Espera, Aerith!

-¡El resto lo averiguas tu solito!-salio del restaurante y cerró la puerta con coraje, Cloud vio sorprendido lo que había pasado, pero simplemente se echo un pastelito a la boca mientras seguía cocinando

--

-Buenos días, Strife-kun-volteo al oír la voz de Tifa, ella le sonrió como siempre acostumbraba caminando a su lado

-Buenos… días Tifa-san…

-Se bueno con Crimson-san, eh

-¿¡Eh!?-no dijo mas y se le adelanto al Strife, vio como se alejaba e inconcientemente se llevo uno de sus dedos a los labios, tocando la pequeña herida bajo ellos…se talló el pelo con desesperación mientras seguía caminando cabizbajo-Soy un completo idiota…

--

Pasaron las horas en la escuela y las clases pasaron con rapidez, todos guardaban sus cosas y dos chicas se le acercaron a Tifa

-¿Lockhart-san me prestas tus apuntes?

-¿Me prestas tu borrador?-Tifa las vio sorprendida, pero les sonrió con tranquilidad y saco los que ellas les habían pedido

-Si claro, tomen

-Muchas gracias-Aerith volteo a verlas con recelo mientras que Tifa seguía guardando sus demás cosas, paso un rato y las chicas regresaron

-Toma tus cosas

-¿Eh? ¿Tan rapi…?-su piel se erizo al ver su cuaderno y su borrador completamente despedazados en la mesa de su silla, las chicas comenzaron a reírse y Tifa volteo a verlas sorprendida-¿Por qué…?

-¿Crees que puedes andarle coqueteando al novio de otra chica?

-¿No te conformas ya con tener a todos los chicos de la escuela comiendo de tu mano?-Rosso le sonreía con satisfacción, clara señal de que ella había sido la que había planeado eso, Aerith miro a las tres con coraje y se puso entre ellas y Tifa

-¡Como se atreven, trío de…de…!

-Tranquila, Aerith-chan-se levanto de su silla, viendo con seriedad a las tres chicas-Estas cosas no me molestan en lo absoluto-golpeo levemente su silla y agrego:-Esto no basta para hacerme llorar

-¿Qué…?-musito Rosso viéndola con coraje

-¿Sabes? Ya le he pedido disculpas a Strife-kun-le sonrió a Rosso con dulzura y ella se levanto de su silla-Solo hice eso-golpeo el hombro de la morena al pasar, salio del salón llena de coraje y Aerith fue tras ella

-Rosso, ¿vas a buscar a Cloud, verdad?- ella volteo a verla sin decir nada y Aerith le sonrió-Yo se donde esta el

--

-¡Strife-kun, te encontré!-grito Rosso con total alegría al ver a Cloud tras los edificios, causando que el rubio diera un brinco por el susto. Ella se le acerco y el rápidamente se cubrió la boca-¿Qué te ha pasado en la boca?

-Nada grave…-musito el sin voltearla a ver. Ella permaneció en un triste silencio y agrego

-Oye, ¿Qué te parece si salimos en una cita?-Cloud permaneció en silencio ante aquella propuesta, suspiro un poco y dijo

-Rosso…deberías olvidarte de mí…-ella dio un respingo por la sorpresa y Cloud permaneció sin voltear a verla

-¿Qué dices…?-musito ella sin poder creer lo que pasaba-¿¡Entonces por que hiciste eso!?-le grito ella al recordar cuando el rubio la había abrazado, el volteo a verla sorprendido y pregunto

-¿Hice que?-Rosso sintió que el alma se le venia a los pies al oír eso, viendo con gran seriedad a Cloud, el se tapo los ojos con una de sus manos y agrego-Lo siento…Ahora mismo tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza y no me cabe mas en ella…lo siento mucho…

-Mírame-le exigió Rosso viéndolo con coraje, pero Cloud permaneció viendo al suelo-¡Mírame a los ojos!-No se movió en lo absoluto y Rosso dio una patada al suelo llena de furia-Como lo desees entonces…

Se fue de ahí y Cloud volteo a verla atónito, sin poder creer que todo ese drama hubiese sido tan pequeño, en realidad se lo había tomado mejor de lo que esperaba, ¿pero realmente se lo había tomado bien?

"…A tus espaldas es una psicópata"

Dio un respingo al recordar las palabras de Aerith. Corrió de regreso a su salón en busca de Rosso, mas no la hallaba por ningún lado…en su búsqueda choco contra Zack, quedando los dos en el suelo

-¿Que te pasa Cloud?-pregunto Zack mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba al rubio a levantarse-Hombre, me has pegado un susto…

-¿¡Haz visto a Rosso!?-le interrumpió Cloud muy asustado

-¿Rosso? Pues si…estaba buscando a Tifa-chan

-¿¡Que!? ¡Maldición, la va a…!

-¿¡Eh!?

--

Cerca de donde ellos dos estaban, Rosso iba tras la morena, con unas tijeras en las manos que eran empuñadas para herir a Tifa.

La desesperación era tanta…que Cloud le rogó ayuda a Zack

* * *

**Como saben, esto es de Bitter Virgin, al fin se quien es el dueño!!! Kei Kusunoki, lo cual se gracias a Muffin´s love n.n...Wiii!!!Le dare de premio...una galleta! (Se nota que ando pobre? TT-TT)**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


	8. Relato 8

Strife-kun siempre me ha gustado, pero nunca se ha fijado en mí. Por eso tengo que destacar entre las demás, ¡debo ser la chica perfecta para cualquiera! Así el me encontrara irresistible, así sabrá que lo quiero, así se dará cuenta de que me gusta

¿Entonces por que?

¡Por que Strife-kun tiene que fijarse en otra chica!

--

-Tifa-chan…-susurro Rosso mientras empuñaba las tijeras contra la chica, Tifa volteo con lentitud hacía ella sin saber lo que estaba pasando. La pelirroja estaba decidida a enterrar las tijeras en la morena, pero…

-¡¡Rosso!!-paro por completo al oír a Cloud y ambas voltearon a verlo. Zack miraba aquella situación completamente atónito, viendo a la vez las tijeras que aun estaban en las manos de Rosso, el rubio recupero el aliento y dijo-Vamonos juntos…Rosso…-ella miro sorprendida al rubio y Zack se acerco un poco a Tifa

-¡Vamonos!-dijo ella muy contenta y Cloud levanto una mano, diciéndole que esperara-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo algo que decirle a Zack…adelántate, en un momento te alcanzo

-Esta bien… ¡pero te apuras!-sonrió por ultima vez y fue a su salón en busca de su mochila, Cloud le hizo señas a Zack para que se le acercara mientras que Tifa los veía confundida

-¿¡Que te pasa!?-le grito Zack, haciendo que Cloud tuviera que taparse los oídos. El bajo la voz al ver que Tifa seguía ahí y agrego-Deberíamos decirle al director sobre esto y te evitas problemas

-¿Crees que eso detendrá a Rosso?-susurro el con seriedad-Para nada, mira…si la mantengo ocupada y lejos de ella…estará a salvo

-Si claro, tú cuidaras a Rosso, ¿y quien cuidara a Tifa?

-Pues…tu

-¡¿Yo?!-esta vez Tifa se les acerco y el moreno se ruborizo levemente-Hombre, ni siquiera me puede mirar a los ojos

-¡Soy tu mejor amigo, Zack! Hazlo por mi y por ella, por favor-dijo el mientras juntaba sus manos a modo de ruego y veía a Zack con ojos de cordero a medio morir, el moreno suspiro exasperado y asintió levemente-¿Eso es un si?

-Ya que no tengo de otra…

-¡Gracias!-se volteo hacia con Tifa y le sonrió un poco-Oye Tifa-san, quiero presentarte a alguien

-¿Qué sucede Strife-kun?

-Mira, el es Zack Fair, es mi mejor amigo y hoy te va a acompañar a tu casa-el la saludo y ella lo vio con algo de miedo, sacudió un poco la cabeza y volteo nuevamente con Cloud

-Estaré bien…Crimson-san estará contigo, ¿no?-Cloud suspiro un poco al oírla y se tallo un poco la nuca

-Mira Tifa…ella es peligrosa…y mucho…en realidad estaría mas tranquilo si estuvieras con el

-Pero es que…

-No me mires como si te fuera a atacar-dijo Zack sonriéndole a Tifa y encogiéndose de hombros-Solo te acompañare a tu casa y ya, no hablare si lo deseas

-Además que si le pones un dedo encima, te mato-le advirtió Cloud de manera amenazante

-¿Lo ves? No te haré nada-comento Zack sonriendo con nerviosismo. Sorprendentemente, Tifa comenzó a reírse al verlos. Zack volvió a ruborizarse y se tallo la nuca

-Tengo que irme…-musito Cloud volteando a ver hacía donde Rosso se había ido-Si me ve aun aquí…

-Vete tranquilo, ya veras que ella estará bien

--

Rosso sonreía sin parar al tener a Cloud con ella, el sonreía de manera forzada a la par que ella, todo en pos de mantenerla lo mas distraída posible de lo que sea que le fuera a hacer a Tifa horas atrás

-Hey Rosso, ¿que tal si vamos a tomar un café o algo así?

-No, da igual. Me basta con poder caminar juntos-Cloud dio un disimulado suspiro y Rosso volteo con el-¿Sabes? Esta es la primera vez que me invitas a algún lugar

-¿En serio?

-Aja, siempre tenía que ir yo a invitarte-Cloud asintió y puso cara de "Ya veo", Rosso le sonrió de una manera bastante aterradora y agrego:-¿Te creías que iba a hacer algo antes?-el solo trago saliva al oír aquel tono de voz, parando en seco mientras veía la espalda de Rosso, ella se detuvo al oírlo dejar de caminar y le sonrió-Puedo hacer lo que sea por obtener tu amor…hasta soy capaz de matar-Cloud seguía mirándola estático y ella agrego-Por supuesto que hablo hipotéticamente…por que tu solo te vas a fijar en mi

--

-Vaya, conque esta es tu casa…-dijo Zack sorprendido, viendo la extensa casa en la que Tifa vivía

-S…si…-musito ella con timidez, estando como a dos metros lejos del chico-Bueno…no es…técnicamente…mía, sino de…una tía…

-¡Ah! Ya veo-Tifa se acerco a la entrada y Zack se apuro a preguntar-¡Oye, Tifa!

-¿Ma…mande?-pregunto ella un poco temerosa

-¿Cómo le hago para ser tu amigo?-la chica lo vio extrañada y Zack agrego mientras sonreía-Si, tu y Cloud llevan una relación muy buena y me gustaría tener algo así contigo

-No me…interesa tener…novio…

-Lo se, se te nota bastante que nos odias a nosotros, pero yo solo quiero ser tu amigo-ella se le acerco un poco, dejando de tenerle miedo y el chico se ruborizo un poco-Siempre brincas y huyes cuando un hombre te habla, pero me gustaría poderte ayudar con eso, como un amigo, nada mas

-Muchas gracias, Fair-kun-hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el y Zack la imito, le dio una bella sonrisa y dijo-Me alegra mucho que quieras ser solo mi amigo

-¡Ya veras Tifa-chan, conmigo y con Cloud atentos, nadie te pondrá un dedo encima!-la chica rió ante como Zack actuaba y el se talló la nuca sorprendido de haberla podido hecho reír-Entonces… ¿si puedo ser tu amigo?

-Nop-respondió ella negando un poco mientras sus mechones seguían el trayecto de aquel movimiento, Zack la vio con tristeza y Tifa agrego-Ya somos amigos, Fair-kun-el sonrió de par en par al oírla y dijo:

-Llámame solo Zack, es más sencillo

-Esta bien

-Entonces nos vemos mañana-le dio la espalda a Tifa y levanto una de sus manos, despidiéndose de ella-Gracias por todo, Tifa-chan

-Gracias a ti, Zack-san

--

El día llego pronto y en el camino a la escuela, Tifa vio a lo lejos a Cloud, como siempre distraído y tallándose la nuca, el la miro y la morena decidió llamarlo, pero casi al instante el grito

-¡Rosso!-la pelirroja volteo sorprendida al oír su nombre y vio a Cloud saludarla de mala gana

-¡Me estabas esperando! ¡Cloud, eres todo un amor!-se abrazo del brazo de Cloud y sonrió de una desagradable manera hacía Tifa, que veía con tristeza aquello. Permaneció ahí un buen rato hasta que Zack la vio y le llamo, ella le contó lo sucedido y el moreno resoplo un poco, volteo hacía con Tifa y solo le sonrió

-Lo hace para protegerte…se que no es la manera mas inteligente, pero eso es con tal de mantenerte segura de esa mujer

-A mí…con solo cruzar una mirada me bastaría…

-Quizá, pero solo deja que las aguas se calmen, pronto veras que esto volverá a la normalidad

Asintió aun con cierta abatimiento y siguieron caminando hacía la escuela. El día fue del todo normal, a excepción que Rosso y Cloud siempre estaban juntos, causando el descontento de ciertas personas que miraban. Aerith volteo hacía con Tifa y le pregunto:

-Tifa-chan, ¿Qué te parecen como pareja?-ella permaneció viendo a la castaña y sonrió al decir

-Pues se nota que se llevan muy bien-ella bufo con descontento ante las palabras de Tifa y respondió

-Pues a mi me ponen de un humor terrible-la morena vio entre sorprendida y asustada a su amiga y Aerith agrego-Además, Cloud no deja de taparse la boca…eso significa que esta muy incomodo…

-Vaya…-volteo hacía con Aerith y dijo-Conoces muy bien a Strife-kun, ¿verdad?

-Es que somos vecinos-dio ella como respuesta-Y cuando el perdió a su padre, paso mucho tiempo con nosotros. Éramos casi como hermanos…

--

Llegado el receso, Cloud decidió huir al menos por un rato de Rosso. Estaba tras los edificios de la escuela, sentando en el suelo como era su costumbre, pero de repente oyó

-¿Qué haces aquí? Tu querida Rosso esta del otro lado

-Eres Aerith…-dijo el al reconocer aquella voz, a lo que la castaña solo dijo "Pin pon" como si estuviera afirmando

-¿En serio te gusta Rosso?-pregunto ella con despreocupación, pero Cloud se levanto rápidamente del suelo y respondió exaltado

-¡No, pero si no me quedo a un lado suyo cometerá una locura!

-¿Lo dices por Tifa-chan?

-¿¡Como lo sabes!?-pregunto el muy sorprendido, a lo que Aerith respondió

-Al fin te haz dado cuenta de que se ha estado metiendo con Tifa-chan-Cloud permaneció pensando en aquello y recordó ciertos arrebatos de celos que Rosso tenía-¿Sabes? Creo que se ha dado cuenta de la atención que le prestas a ella-"¡Entonces es por mi culpa!" Pensó Cloud muy sorprendido y aterrado-Pero tranquilo, Tifa Lockhart es más fuerte de lo que crees

-¡Tifa no es fuerte!-exclamo el, impulsivamente. Aerith le vio confundida y Cloud rectifico-O sea…lo que quiero decir es que todos tienen sus puntos débiles y cosas así

-¡Ah, ya!-dijo ella sonriendo al entender a lo que el rubio se refería, pero volvió a ponerse seria y agrego-Pues con mas razón…deberías de ser mas sensible con ella

--

-¡Strife-kun! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-le grito Rosso cuando el regreso al salón, Cloud se talló la nuca y respondió

-Es que estaba en el baño

-Mentira, allí no estabas-respondió ella, dando claramente a entender que había revisado en el baño de hombros. Se aferro al brazo de Cloud, viéndole muy afligida y agrego-No me preocupes así

A lo lejos, Tifa veía aquella escena mientras pensaba en lo que Zack le había dicho, pero poco a poco era mas difícil creer en esas palabras. Suspiro un poco y vio como Cloud se llevaba a Rosso a otro lado, sin siquiera voltearla a ver

-¿Qué pasa, Tifa-chan?-le pregunto Yuffie viendo el rostro de la morena

-Eh…no nada, estoy bien…

-Te enoja verlo con Rosso, ¿verdad?-pregunto Shelke de manera picara y Tifa se puso algo roja al oírla, así que Yuffie agrego

-¡Si quieres robárselo, te ayudamos!

-¡Si, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale!-le siguió Shelke, contagiada por el animo de Yuffie

-¡Vamos, róbaselo a Rosso!

-No digan eso, chicas-dijo la morena sacudiendo sus manos-No tengo tiempo para chicos…además yo no se nada sobre el amor-ambas se entristecieron ante su respuesta y Tifa dijo para si misma-Ni siquiera se lo que es el amor…

* * *

**Nee...no me gusto este capitulo...como que da flojera leerlo TToTT...La parte donde Zack entra en la...ecuación, por así decirlo, nunca aparece en el manga de Bitter Virgin, eso fue algo que creí que sería genial agregar y pues quedo a como lo leyeron...No se...diganme, ¿les gusto que Zack apareciera como amigo de Tifa?**

**Bitter Virgin de Kei Kusunoki  
Tifa, Cloud y compañia de Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix)**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


	9. Relato 9

-No debo entristecerme por esto…-susurro Tifa para si misma, viendo a Rosso y Cloud irse juntos-Por fin había podido hablar y reírme con un chico…incluso el me a hecho confiar en otro hombre mas…pero solo es eso…solo un amigo que entró y salió de escena…solo eso…-dio un largo suspiro y Yuffie alcanzo a ver aquello, se le acerco y paso su mano tras los hombros de la morena

-¿Todo bien, amiga?-Tifa sonrió ante la pregunta y asintió un poco, Zack se les acerco a ambas y volteo hacía donde la mirada de Tifa estaba, soltando un bufido exasperado

-Ya veo, con que es eso…-se ruborizo al quedar tan expuesta con el, pero el solo sonrió un poco y dijo-Tranquila, ya te lo he dicho…todo volverá a la normalidad

-Espero que si…-resoplo un poco y tomo su mochila-Iré a la biblioteca…

-Si quieres te acompaño-se ofreció Zack sonriéndole, Yuffie bufo molesta y se puso entre Zack y Tifa

-¡Iré yo también!-Tifa sonrió al oírlos y tomo a Yuffie del brazo

-Estaría muy feliz si los dos me acompañaran

--

-¿Eh…? ¿Strife-kun, me estas escuchando?-el dio un respingo y sacudió su cabeza de un lado para el otro, volteando de nuevo hacía Rosso

-Ah, perdona…es que me distraje

-Oh, ya veo… ¡mira!-la pelirroja señalo al labio de Cloud y agrego-Ya se te curo el labio

-¿E…en serio?-ella le sonrió y asintió varias veces, tomo el rostro del rubio con ambas manos y lo acerco un poco a ella

-Strife-kun…inclínate un poco-musito con voz melosa y acerco al chico aun más a ella, Cloud cerró sus ojos con fuerza al saber que Rosso lo besaría, pero…

-¡Hey Cloud! Ayúdame a sacar unas fotocopias-le pidió Aerith, cruzada de brazos y viendo lo que Rosso iba a hacer, Cloud brinco casi al instante

-¡Voy ahora mismo Aerith!-se alejo de la pelirroja y se acerco a la castaña, ella le tendió varias hojas y le señalo a la escuela

-Saca un juego para cada uno del salón

-¿Eh? Bu-bueno, bueno…voy ahora mismo-volteo hacía con Rosso y antes de irse, le sonrió con nerviosismo y dijo-Disculpa

-¿Qué es lo que le gusta a Cloud de alguien como tu?-Rosso volteo a ver a la castaña airada y saco unas tijeras de su mochila. Aerith ni se inmuto por aquella amenaza y le pregunto con total serenidad-¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?-ella se detuvo en seco ante la voz tan sería de la chica y ella solo guardó nuevamente las tijeras

-Son para defenderme por si viene un violador…

-¿En serio Cloud te ha dicho que le gustas?

-N-no tiene que decirlo…

-¡No te lo ha dicho!-grito Aerith sorprendida y creando una gran inseguridad en la pelirroja, ella se llevo una mano a los labios y musito-Seguramente…la que en verdad le gusta a Cloud es…

-¡No lo digas!-grito Rosso con coraje, a lo que Aerith callo. Rosso se llevo una mano al pecho y musito-Yo siempre…le he querido. Puedes llamarme cobarde si así lo deseas, pero yo lo único que he hecho es amarlo…así que pronto el acabara enamorándose de mi

-Eres una estupida-respondió Aerith ante todo lo que Rosso le había dicho, ella solo le dio la espalda y le grito

-¡Pues a mi me ha ido mejor que a ti!-Aerith permaneció viéndole la espalda un rato y solo suspiro ante lo que le había dicho. Fue a donde Cloud estaba sacando las fotocopias y sonrió al ver a la castaña llegar

-Tardaste bastante Aerith…me sentía ya bastante tonto haciendo esto

-¡Mas que tonto, imbecil!-respondió ella en un arrebato de coraje al recordar lo que Tifa andaba pasando por las tonterías del rubio. Se llevó una mano a los labios al darse cuenta lo que había gritado a Cloud y se fue corriendo de ahí

-¡Espera Aerith! ¿¡Quieres que haga yo todas las copias!?-se fue sin voltear al oír los gritos de Cloud y el se llevo una mano a la nuca, suspiro un poco y volvió a con las copias

-Pues si…no ahí chico más imbecil que la que no puede ver a la niña que ama…

--

-Vaya Tifa…estudias bastante…-musito Zack mientras veía a la morena leer aquel libro con total concentración, se recostó sobre la mesa y comenzó a jugar con una bolita de papel que Yuffie había dejado antes de irse-Angeal tiene mucha razón cuando dice "Tu como cachorrito no tienes nada de atención"

-¿Cachorrito?-pregunto Tifa dejando a un lado el libro-¿Qué quieren decir al llamarte cachorrito?

-"Cero concentración, imprudente como un cachorrito"-suspiro un poco y se tallo el pelo con aburrición-Angeal fue el que empezó a llamarme cachorrito por esas razones

-Pero no solo eso es un cachorrito-se llevo una mano al mentón y mientras meditaba agrego-También podría ser "Enérgico como un cachorrito" o "Tan confiable como un cachorrito"-se encogió de hombros y volvió al libro

-O quizá "Tifa-chan confía mas en un cachorrito", ¿verdad?-comento Zack sonriendo y viendo como un ruborcito aparecía en el rostro de Tifa, se estiro en la mesa y volvió a recostar el rostro-Entonces seguiré siendo un cachorrito-la morena sonrió un poco al oírlo y continuo con aquel libro. De repente un chico tomo el hombro de Tifa y ella dio un salto aterrada, alertando a Zack; el extraño la soltó al instante y se tallo la nuca apenado

-Perdona, te he confundido-una chica movió una de sus manos, llamando al muchacho y el se dirigió hacía aquella, Tifa se llevo una mano al pecho y Zack la vio preocupada

-Perdona…debí haberte advertido

-Esta bien…solo fue un susto…

-Agh…-se tallo el pelo y volvió a sentarse-Si hubiera sido Cloud no hubieras pegado semejante brinco

-Pero…Strife-kun le pertenece a Crimson-san…

-¡Vamos Tifa! Rosso no es su dueña…-le dedico una sonrisa a la morena y agrego-Solo somos adolescentes, es mas que difícil que encuentres al amor de tu vida en el colegio…bueno, hay excepciones

-¿Cómo cuales?-pregunto Tifa con curiosidad, pero Zack se encogió de hombros y contesto

-Dije que podría haber, pero aun no conozco alguna

Pasaron otro rato en la biblioteca y Tifa regreso el libro a su estante, fueron a donde la caseta de los zapatos y en ello encontraron a Cloud saliendo a duras penas, el los vio con una mezcla de sorpresa y celos y pregunto

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde?

-¿Ehmm…y tu?-pregunto Tifa como intentando evitar la de Cloud. Ambos permanecieron en silencio y Cloud se tallo un poco la nuca, vio que Zack le hacía señas como diciéndole "¡Dile algo mas!", así que el respiro profundamente y pregunto

-Oye Tifa, ¿nos vamos juntos a casa?

-No…-musito ella volteando a otro lado, le sonrió y dijo-No hace falta

-¿Estas segura?-insistió Cloud con cierta preocupación en su voz-Ya es muy tarde y…

-Gracias, pero…no puedo-tomo su mochila y se despidió de los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cloud volteo con coraje hacía Zack y el solo se hizo para atrás por aquella mirada

-¡Hey, yo no tengo la culpa!

-¿Estas seguro que no le has dicho pestes sobre mi?

-Hombre ¿Qué no somos amigos?-le regaño el moreno, a lo que Cloud solo suspiro apenado, vio hacía donde Tifa se había ido y volteo de nuevo con Zack

-¿Por qué no me ha dejado acompañarla…?

-Cosas de mujeres, supongo

-Pero ya es muy tarde…me preocupa que…-sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y Zack le revolvió el pelo mientras le sonreía

-Que no te halla dado permiso no significa que no puedas ir…

--

Tifa se había ido corriendo varias calles, como que si intentara que ambos chicos no la siguieran. Fue yendo más lento y se dirigió ya a su casa. Las calles ya estaban muy oscuras y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle dicho a Cloud que no la acompañara, pero ya estaba lejos de la escuela, así que regresarse no era una opción. Un hombre se le fue acercando por la espalda y con gran facilidad, tumbo a la morena al suelo, tapándole la boca para que no pudiera gritar.

-¡No hagas ruido!-le dijo aquel hombre mientras le detenía una de las muñecas-¡Me haz oído, niñita!- los ojos de Tifa estaba desorbitados por el miedo mientras sentía como el hombre comenzaba a rasgar su uniforme. No había puesto resistencia al principio por su mismo miedo, pero otro miedo aun mas grande la hizo reaccionar.

¿Y si ella volvía a quedar embarazada?

Sintió que el hombre comenzaba a deshacerse de su ropa interior y con la mano que tenía libre le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al hombre. Logro levantarse y se fue corriendo de ahí, pero aquel hombre fue tras ella

-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme!-gritaba Tifa aterrada, a lo que vio que el hombre comenzaba a alcanzarla y le lanzó la mochila con todas sus fuerza, pero este la evadió con gran facilidad y la tumbo nuevamente al suelo-¡¡¡Socorro!!!

-¡Maldita mocosa!-grito el hombre airado mientras levantaba uno de sus puños contra ella

* * *

**Bueno, todo mundo sabe que soy una chica malvada que no para de hacerlos sufrir. Así que hasta aqui les dejo ÒwÓ. Supongo que pronto subire fic, para que ciertas personitas no me sigan aventando de cabeza ni digan que subo capitulo cada cuaresma (ejem...ejem...Sango...ejem...ejem...), esta vez si recibire jitomatazos, bombas y demas XD**

**Bitter Virgin de Kei Kusunoki  
Tifa, Cloud y compañia de Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix)**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


	10. Relato 10

_¿Acaso…esta será siempre mi historia? ¿Siempre seré abusada por los hombres…? ¿Nunca nadie…podrá tener la piedad de salvarme?_

-Tifa, ven aquí un momento-me llamo mi madre como siempre hace años, recién regresaba de haber hecho unas compras, y al llegar a ella, vi a un hombre extraño detrás…de pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo y lentes-Tifa, te presento a Hojo-san, será tu nuevo padre y ayudara a la familia

-Espero que nos llevemos bien, Tifa-chan-me dijo el con seriedad, pero fue solo una cruel mentira.

--

-Bueno, esto ya esta-dijo aquel hombre cuando había hecho varios intentos para que la televisión de nuestra sala encendiera, mi madre sonrió y puso varias tazas de te en la mesa

-¿¡Haz visto bien Tifa!? ¡Dale gracias a Hojo-san!

-Muchísimas gracias, Hojo-san-susurre como siempre y mi madre volteo a verme sorprendida

-¿Sigues sin llamarle papá?

-No pasa nada-dijo el, como intentando tranquilizar a mi madre-¿Verdad, Tifa-chan?-Permanecí en silencio, viendo la desagradable sonrisa de Hojo

_Mi verdadero padre falleció cuando yo aun era pequeña y mi mamá se arrimaba a cualquier hombre mientras me criaba…pero nunca la había visto así de feliz con un hombre como lo era con Hojo-san_

Y mientras mi mamá estuviera feliz…yo también debía estarlo

Me bañaba como de costumbre mientras pensaba en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, el no dejaba de ser un intruso en mi casa, pero no podía ser desagradable con el por mi madre. Oí que la puerta se abría y unas pisadas bastante fuertes para ser las de mi madre…comencé a desesperarme al no saber que poder hacer ni tampoco poder gritar. Retrocedí aun más y golpee una botella de shampoo con mi cadera, haciéndola caer al suelo y causando mucho ruido.

-¿Estas ahí, Tifa-chan?-pregunto Hojo-san, causándome un gran alivio. Me envolví un poco más en la toalla y di un gruñido afirmativo-Ah, perdón, perdón. Había tanto silencio que creí que no había nadie

-No se preocupe-le dije suspirando

-Tifa-chan, debes de pegar un grito cuando pasen estas cosas

-S-si…

_La verdad es que no podía articular ni un solo sonido_

_--_

-Hey chicas, ¿ustedes se llevan bien con sus padres?-les pregunte a mis amigas de la secundaria en el receso, mas no esperaba la reacción de todas

-¡El mió es mas que genial! ¡Cocina de maravilla y me conciente mucho!

-¡Mi papá me lleva a las tiendas y siempre me compra ropa!

-¡Pues el mió me llevo la semana pasada a la torre de Tokio y fue fantástico!-se detuvieron al ver mi cara de asombro y una de ellas me pregunto-¿Pero por que lo preguntas?

-Cierto, es que tu madre se volvió a casar, ¿verdad?

-Es que no se como asimilar todo esto-admití, moviendo uno de los mechones de mi pelo-Es el marido de mi madre, así que debo entender que mas tarde que temprano, tendré que llamarlo "padre"

-Pues a nuestra edad es difícil acostumbrarse con tanta rapidez, Tifa-chan

-¡Pero a esta edad es mejor, así el te mima y te compra regalos!

-¡Tu nada mas te dejas llevar por los regalos!-exclamo una, causando que todas riéramos

_Pero yo no se como hacer que me mimen_

-¡Ya llegue!-avise al abrir la puerta, dándome de lleno en la cara el delicioso aroma de la comida recién hecha-Mamá, hoy me tocaba cocinar a mi, ¿no te acuer…?

-Bienvenida, Tifa-chan-dijo Hojo-san, terminando de colocar todo en la mesa, yo simplemente me quede estática por dos cosas: estas a solas con el y descubrir que sabía cocinar

-¿Sorprendida? Hoy salí temprano del trabajo

_"Tu madre tardara en llegar. Le ha tocado trabajar hasta tarde"_ fue lo que me dio como excusa…

-Espero que te guste-comento el mientras me llevaba un bocado a la boca. Tenía miedo…miedo e incomodidad de estar con un completo extraño tanto tiempo. Me lleve una mano a la boca al probar aquello y el salto asustado-¿Esta malo?

-Esta mejor que la comida de mamá…-musite con cierta pena en mi voz, el comenzó a reír y agrego

-No se lo vayas a decir a tu madre

_Las horas fueron pasando y poco a poco me sentía mas tranquila, incluso el me había dicho que dejara los trastes en el fregadero, el los limpiaría…por un momento pude disfrutar lo que mis amigas llamaban "mimos paternales"_

_Pero solo un momento…que en mi perspectiva…sería solo una milésima de segundo_

-¿Diga? ¡Ah, hola mamá!-Había sonado el teléfono en la noche y había corrido a ver quien era, Hojo-san seguía tomando algo abajo, así que suponía que me tocaba esta vez hacer algo-Si, Hojo-san y yo nos estamos llevando muy bien… ¡oh! Si, ya comimos… ¿Llegaras tarde? Uhmm…bueno, te esperaremos…sipi, ¡besos!-oí unos pasos dirigirse hacía mi y voltee a ver, hallándome a Hojo-san frente a mi, le sonreía como costumbre y le avise-Mi mamá dice que tardara en llegar, que no la esperemos

_He aquí donde mi pesadilla empezaría…_

Se lanzo sobre mí, sujetando mis muñecas con agresividad mientras caíamos al suelo. No podía articular ni un solo sonido mientras sentía como el se deshacía de mi ropa con brutalidad, lanzando aquellos gritos inaudibles que solo me desesperaban

_¿Qué esta pasando?_

Ojala pudiera haber sabido eso, haber podido detener lo que Hojo-san me hacía, haber podido gritar de manera desgarradora y alertar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca

_¡¡¡Sálvame mamá!!!_

¿¡Pero como podría salvarme ahora!? Nadie podría salvarme…ni el mismo dios parecía interesarse en salvarme…

-

--

-

Todo termino de la misma manera que había iniciado…de aquella manera repentina y desagradable…no entendía que había pasado… ¿acaso yo había hecho algo malo?... ¿Qué era aquel dolor que me carcomía desde adentro? Mis lagrimas inundaron mi rostro sintiendo aquel terrible dolor interno…fui levantándome del suelo mientras seguía llorando en silencio…aquel agresor se me acerco y levanto algo de suelo

-Yo lavo la ropa sucia, vete a descansar a tu cuarto

_¿Sucia?_

Le mire aterrada y vi que mi ropa interior estaba llena de sangre…no pude mas y salí corriendo de ahí, intentando huir de aquella pesadilla donde me había sumergido, intentando olvidar completamente lo que había sucedido

-Tifa-chan, no ensucies tu cuarto, ¿entendido?-me dijo con un cinismo al que ningún humano podría llegar…yo solo deseaba algo…solo gritaba dentro de mi…

_¡Esto es un sueño! ¡Este dolor es solo una pesadilla! ¡Solo una pesadilla horrible que había tenido! ¡Una pesadilla horrible de la cual mi madre me despertaría!_

-Buenos días, Tifa-me dijo mi madre sonriente…yo solo me acerque de manera apática y la vi con tranquilidad…pero rápidamente recordé aquello…aquella pesadilla que había tenido

-¡Mamá!-fue lo único que pude gritar mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, mi madre grito aterrada y fue hacía mi, hincándose a mi lado y sujetándome por los hombros

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estas bien? ¿¡Que sucede hija!?

-Mamá…el me…

-¿Estas bien, Tifa-chan?-sentí nuevamente aquellas asquerosas manos sobre mi…aquellas que pertenecía a aquel hombre que me había ensuciado…ese que me había sumergido en esta pesadilla-No vayas a clases hoy si no quieres…yo te cuidare…

-¿Dónde te duele, Tifa-chan?-pregunto mi madre con preocupación, sin saber que el causante de esto estaba tras de mi…

-No…no pasa nada…iré a la escuela…

_Cuando me invade el miedo…soy incapaz de decir algo…y entonces pego un grito inaudible…_

Así siguieron más y mas días…aun oyendo dentro de mi aquellos gritos que no podían escapar de mi…despertando todos los días con la misma pesadilla…sin poder escapar de esto…

_Para no quitarle la felicidad a mi madre…para no hacer enfadar a este hombre…para que la agonía acabase cuanto antes…seguí pegando aquellos gritos inaudibles…_

* * *

**Temo dejarlas hasta aqui...se que soy cruel en dejarles inconcluso todo esto...pero me causo cierto..."desgaste emocional" crear toda la combinación de sentimientos que Tifa tuvo al pasar esto...en realidad este capitulo me propino un dolor de cabeza, un golpe en la frente, unas cuantas lagrimas de desesperación y tristeza...y una riña con cierta niñita que fue la culpable de borrarme el capitulo y hacer que tuviera que volver a escribirlo ¬¬...en fin...aqui esta y espero que les halla llamado la atención al menos**

**Bitter Virgin de Kei Kusunoki  
Tifa, Cloud y compañia de Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix)**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


	11. Relato 11

_¿Por qué tuve que ser yo?_

-¡Tifa!-caí al suelo con un fuerte dolor en mi vientre, mi madre se hinco a mi lado y me sostuvo por los hombros, sintiendo como sangre iba saliendo de mí…-¿¡Que te pasa Tifa!?

_Esto…esto simplemente empezaba…_

-Por desgracia, no podemos detectar las pulsaciones del embrión. Temo que ha sufrido un aborto-anunció el doctor a mi madre y a mí después de terminar los análisis a los que me había expuesto…mi madre no podía creer lo que oía y yo simplemente temblaba aterrada

-¿Quiere decir…que estaba embarazada…?-el doctor asintió con lentitud mientras seguía temblando aterrada por todo lo sucedido, no esperaba que esto llegara a aquellas alturas…mi madre se volteo hacía mi de golpe para solo gritarme-¿¡Quien es el padre!? ¡Dime la verdad!

-Ah…ah…-era ahora o nunca…debía hacerlo ya…debía desenmascarar a ese hombro-Ho-Hojo-san…-lo único que recibí por esa respuesta fue la peor bofetada que he recibido en mi vida…puesto que me la había propinado mi madre

-¿¡Hasta cuando piensas seguir con tus mentiras!?-me grito llena de ira, haciendo que yo me alejara de ella aterrada

--

-Las perdidas de sangre y los dolores de estomago seguirán empeorando, así que le recomendamos que siga el tratamiento. Solo tiene que firmar aquí, Señora Lucrecia-dijo la enfermera a mi madre. Ella volteo con serenidad, asintió y firmo unos papeles que tenía; al terminar, la enfermera agrego-Acompáñeme a la sala de tratamientos, por favor-se dirigió a mi con cierta tristeza, yo la vi confundida y voltee a con mi madre

-Ma-mamá, ¿Qué es lo que me van a hacer?-ella no se volteo hacía mi, solo permaneció viendo al vació frente a nosotras y respondió

-Lo mismo que en un aborto-la vi sin entender el significado de aquellas palabras y siguió sin verme a los ojos, solo para agregar-No queremos que tu padre sepa lo mala hija que eres, así que le mantendremos en secreto todo esto

_Si tan solo ella me creyera que esto es por culpa de ese hombre…_

-Quítese la ropa interior y siéntese en ahí, por favor-me dijo la enfermera, señalándome a una extraña silla. Me fui quitando las calcetas y ella me dio nuevas instrucciones cuando subí a aquel mueble-Antes de empezar, ahí que abrir el útero. Le resultara bastante doloroso, así que por favor aguante

_Con eso se acabaron las lagrimas…en cambio…estuve como tres semanas perdiendo sangre…_

-Ya termine-musite algo cansada por las continuas perdidas de sangre que tenía, acomode el ultimo plato que había lavado y ese hombre solo volteo hacía mi para preguntar

-Oye, ¿Tifa-chan lleva tres semanas sin que le venga la regla, verdad?-mi madre se paro por la sorpresa de aquella pregunta, pero recupero poco a poco la compostura y respondió

-Pues…no me he dado cuenta…pero aun es joven, así que puede ser irregular-miro a Hojo, como esperando a que se creyera aquello, lo cual fue afirmado cuando el hizo un "Ah…"-Seguiré trabajando hasta tarde por un tiempo, ¿podrías vigilar a Tifa de que no salga en las noches?

-Puedes contar conmigo-respondió el para mi horror

_Y sin saber que su propio hijo había muerto, aquel hombre continuó con las mismas agresiones mientras apestaba a licor…mamá nunca llego a ver los moretones en mis muñecas que aquel patán me había hecho…pasaron mas meses de esta asquerosa pesadilla, la luz de mis ojos se fue apagando mas y mas tras cada abuso, mas nunca creía que ello fuera a empeorar…hasta que me di cuenta que la regla no me había venido desde entonces…ya estaba segura que me había quedado estéril…pero…_

-Tifa, ven a ayudarme-me llamo mi madre a la hora de la comida. Fui a ella con aquellos mismos ojos apagados, pero al verme, mi madre dio un gran respingo y me grito-¡Haz vuelto a hacerlo, ¿verdad?!

-¿Eh…?-retrocedí un poco al ver la aterradora de mi madre, pero ella me apretó una de mis muñecas igual a como aquel hombre lo hacía y me grito nuevamente

-¡Un bebe! ¡Mira como esta tu vientre!-realmente…nunca me había fijado en que mi vientre se había vuelto a "abultar". Mi rostro solo recibió otra cachetada de mi madre mientras que yo temblaba al ver aquella pesadilla empeorar-¡¡Tifa!!

--

-Su cuerpo no podrá aguantar otro aborto-le informo el mismo doctor a mi madre, ella se tapo el rostro con furia y el hombre prosiguió-A como van las cosas, lo mejor será que de a luz a ese bebe…

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-exclamo mi madre con la voz encolerizada-¡Esa niña es una vergüenza! ¡Otra vez embarazada!

-Umm…señora…-aquel hombre le retiro las manos del rostro y viéndola a los ojos, le dijo con inquietud-El cuerpo de su hija esta lleno de magulladuras…en realidad, dudo mucho que halla habido consentimiento…

-¿Qui-quiere decir que…?-el hombre asintió y mi madre volvió a taparse el rostro, pero esta vez no fue con ira, sino con tristeza

-Un hombre violo a su hija

--

-¿Quién ha sido?-me pregunto mi madre cuando llego al cuarto donde yo estaba, permanecí viendo al suelo con monotonía y voltee a verle lentamente-¡Habla Tifa! ¿¡Quien fue el que te hizo esto tan terrible!? ¡Dímelo!

-Ya te lo he dicho…-susurre lentamente, lagrimas bajaron incisamente por mis ojos sin vida y dije el nombre de la persona que me había confinado a esta pesadilla-Te dije que fue…Hojo-san…

_Temía que no me volviera a creer…que una cachetada de su mano cruzara mi rostro nuevamente…pero ella se paralizo al oírme, viendo mi estado como si eso fuera un mal chiste…en esa eternidad de sufrimiento…en aquella opresión…sentí que una pequeña luz volvió a mi…mi madre me tomo en sus brazos y lloramos juntas…como si aquellas lagrimas fueran a limpiar lo que Hojo había ensuciado._

--

-Hola cariño…-susurro Lucrecia al llegar a la casa, Hojo le sonrió cínicamente, pero esta vez ella no se dejo llevar por el cariño que había sentido por aquel hombre-¡Si no quieres que llame a la policía, te iras de mi casa ahora mismo!-le grito con la voz cargada de ira y repulsión, mientras empuñaba uno de los cuchillos de la cocina

-¡Espera Lucrecia!-grito aterrado al ver a la mujer acercarse a el con aquella arma-¡Perdóname Lucrecia, perdóname!-grito el de manera cobarde, pero la ira de ella no podría detenerle…

_No volví a saber mas de Hojo…no se si mi madre le halla matado…o si el halla huido…realmente…_

_-Lo que le halla pasado a ese hombre no me interesa-_

--

-Lo siento-dijo mi madre como siempre, mientras me mantenía protectoramente en sus brazos-Perdóname por favor Tifa…

-¿Qué me va a pasar?-le pregunte con seriedad mientras tocaba con ligereza mi vientre

-Te tomaras libre la segunda evaluación-me dijo ella con seriedad, viéndome a los ojos a la vez que intentaba contener sus lagrimas-Darás a luz a ese bebe y lo darás en adopción. Créeme Tifa, esto será lo mejor para el bebe y para ti-Tomo mi rostro entre sus calidas manos e hizo lo posible por sonreírme-¡No te preocupes! Podemos rehacer tu vida…aun eres joven…

_Pero realmente…nunca volveré a ser la misma_

-El bebe va bien por ahora-comento el doctor en el ultrasonido que me hicieron meses después…_pero para mi no era un bebe… "eso" era solo un parasito que habitaba en mi cuerpo y representaba toda la angustia que había vivido todos esos meses_-Pero tiene un edema, con su alta presión sanguínea y con los resultados de la orina, me preocupa que pueda darse un caso de preeclampsia…

-¿Preeclampsia?-pregunto mi madre con preocupación, el doctor volteo a verle y respondió aquella interrogación

-Es una enfermedad que se da cuando el cuerpo no puede adaptarse a los cambios del embarazo…

--

_Pasaron cerca de nueve meses y seguí yendo a aquellas revisiones…pero no solo la preeclampsia seguía…sino también mi depresión aumentaba al ver a aquellas otras mujeres sonreír mientras acariciaban sus estómagos en espera de lo que todas llamaban "aquella bendición de dios". Pero yo no era como aquellas mujeres felices…yo llevaba en mi interior a una persona asquerosa envuelta en una carcasa putrefacta…_

-Tifa, nos vamos a casa ya…-me levante de la silla en la que estaba y me decidí a seguirla…pero el suelo que estaba a mis pies desapareció y termine cayendo-¡¡Tifa!!

--

_Llego un momento…en que tras nueve meses la preeclampsia empeoro…y tanto el bebe como mi herida desaparecieron de mi por completo…_

-Hemos encontrado unos padres dispuestos a pagar los costos del hospital, así que no hay por que preocuparse…-dijo mi madre cuando yo desperté, pero no la escuchaba…

_No he visto a mi bebe…ni tampoco lo he tenido en mis brazos…solo sabia dos cosas…estaba vivo y…_

_Había sido varón…_

-Así que… por favor…-mi madre comenzó a llorar desconsolada y solo la mire con cansancio-¡Quédate conmigo! ¡No te vayas a esa escuela tan lejana!-no respondí para nada ya que no la quería herir…pero eso solo provoco que la desesperación de mi madre aumentara-¡Perdóname…por favor…!

_A pesar de los llantos de mi madre…a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho para que yo me quedara a su lado…vine a esta escuela sin decirle a nadie donde quedaba._

_¿¡Y a pesar de que huir!?¿¡Por que tengo que revivir esa pesadilla!?_

--

-¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!

-¡Cállate maldita mocosa!

_Alguien…no…nadie vendrá a ayudarme…a nadie le intereso…¡¡Ni siquiera dios vendrá a ayudarme!!_

-¡¡¡Maldito cabrón!!!-se oyó rugir a alguien, acompañado de un ruido metálico y unas gotitas de sangre caían en mi rostro, el hombre cayo al suelo tras ese golpe y vi a un chico tras el que sujetaba en sus manos un tubo de hierro, ahora manchado levemente por la sangre de aquel que iba a revivir mi pesadilla…el respiraba con dificultad mientras me veía a los ojos y miraba a aquel hombre con asco

-¿Cl-Cloud?-susurro su nombre con temor, el solo me miro lleno de angustia mientras respiraba entrecortadamente…

_Esta es la primera vez…que he sentido que despertaba de esta pesadilla…_

* * *

**Y al fin aparece el principe grosero! XD...bueno...es comprensible tomando en cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo...maldicion...este fue mas dificil que el anterior TToTT...pero creo que esta vez me tarde menos! n.n...Muchas me preguntaron que que estaba pasando, bueno, este y el capitulo anterior es lo que paso un año atras de la historia, o sea, eso que paso es la razon por la que Tifa esta traumada...lamento mucho la confusion u.u**

**Bitter Virgin de Kei Kusunoki  
Tifa, Cloud y compañia de Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix)**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


	12. Relato 12

_No puedo mirarla…no puedo tocarla…me gusta demasiado…y esto me desespera…se demasiado sobre su pasado oscuro…por lo cual intento protegerla de todo y eso me frustra…pero realmente… ¿¡Que coño le iba a hacer este cerdo!?_

-¡¡¡Maldito cabrón!!!-se oyó rugir a alguien, acompañado de un ruido metálico y unas gotitas de sangre caían en su rostro, el hombre cayo al suelo tras ese golpe y Tifa vio a un chico tras el que sujetaba en sus manos un tubo de hierro, ahora manchado levemente por la sangre de aquel abusaba de ella…el respiraba con dificultad mientras me veía a los ojos y miraba a aquel hombre con asco

-¿Cl-Cloud?-susurro su nombre con temor, el solo la miro lleno de angustia mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. El hombre fue levantándose del suelo mientras sujetaba una de sus muñecas, la cual estaba ensangrentada, producto del golpe de Cloud

-¡Me rompiste un hueso, maldito!-la ira lo embargo al oír al tipo reclamarle y alzó nuevamente el tubo, impactándolo con fuerza contra el hombro del tipo

-¡Por cerdos como tú…!-grito Cloud lleno de ira, golpeando nuevamente al tipo y causando que mas sangre saliera de el-¡Es por culpa de cerdos como tú!-grito nuevamente y lo golpeo con la misma intensidad, impactándolo nuevamente contra aquel objeto. Tifa veía aterrada como el joven lo molía a golpes y llevándose una mano a los labios dijo

-Pa-para…-Cloud la ignoro y elevo nuevamente el tubo para golpearlo, pero Tifa se levanto rápidamente y lo abrazó, deteniéndolo-¡Para! ¡Lo vas a matar!

-¿¡Y que!? ¡¡Pues lo mato!!-grito el rubio airado-¡¡Estos cabrones merecen morir!!-el tipo se levanto del suelo como pudo e intento darse a la fuga, pero una mochila paso volando y se impacto contra la cabeza del agresor, cayendo inconciente. Zack llego a su lado, viendo a aquel hombre tendido en el suelo y volteo a ver a aquella pareja. Cloud respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando tranquilizarse mientras sentía que Tifa le abrazaba con fuerza, sentía que la joven seguía sollozando y soltó el tubo que tenía en sus manos, rodeando a la chica con sus brazos en pos de hacerla sentir mejor, pero al intentar abrazarla, sintió un dolor punzante en ambas manos. Tifa le vio preocupada y se separo de el, tomando las manos del rubio

-Dios…tienes muy lastimadas tus manos…-musito inquietada al ver varios cortes en las manos del joven, producto de la golpiza que le había propinado al abusador

-Estoy bien…tranquila-le susurro el, a pesar de que sus manos le punzaran. Volteo a ver a Zack y el suspiro un poco

-Llamare a Angeal…el se encargara de esto…

-¡No!-grito Tifa de repente-No, yo no quiero ir a la policía

-Tifa, los cargos serán contra ese idiota, no contra ti-le dijo el moreno, intentando hacerla entrar en razón-Mira…será cosa de pocos minutos, así que tranquila-se aferro un poco mas al cuerpo de Cloud y volteo a verle, el solo asintió un poco y ella agrego

-Que pase rápido…por favor…

--

Tal y como Zack le había dicho, solo tubo que testificar y fue suficiente para dejar al hombre en la cárcel. Angeal había regañado a Zack por haber dejado a la chica irse sola a tales horas de la noche, pero Tifa había dicho que la culpa había sido suya por no haber dejado que le acompañaran. El hombre les ofreció llevarlos a su casa en su auto, mas el moreno dijo que iría a la de Cloud para hacer tarea

-Tifa…-ella volteo hacía el rubio antes de subir al auto, el la miro y se quito la chamarra, poniéndola sobre los hombros de la joven-Vente a mi casa tu también, ¿si?-ella se abrazó un poco mas de la chamarra, viéndole confundida y el rubio agrego-Se que no te agradan los hombres, pero en mi casa esta mi madre…-Tifa permaneció viéndolo preocupada y de repente acarició una de las mejillas del joven, hallándose unas cuantas gotitas que al parecer eran lagrimas

-¿Lloraste…?-le pregunto preocupada, el se ruborizo al ver que la chica le había descubierto e hizo que dejara de tocarlo

-¿Sabes que? Mejor vete a la casa de Aerith, las dos son chicas y no habrá problemas, ¿verdad?-Tifa asintió levemente y el agrego-Ella vive a pocas casas de la mía…así que si necesitas ayuda

-Iré contigo a pedirte ayuda-le dijo ella sonriéndole, Cloud volvió a ruborizarse y tomó una de las manos de la joven

-Sube al carro entonces…

--

Llegaron a la casa del rubio y Zack espero a ambos. Cloud llevo a la joven a la casa de Aerith y toco el timbre, siendo la puerta abierta por la castaña

-Hola, oye Aerith ¿Podría quedarse Tifa hoy en tu casa?-pregunto el mientras se tallaba la nuca, la chica miro a ambos con recelo y pregunto

-¿Se pelearon o algo así?

-Mejor deja las cosas como están-ella se encogió de hombros y se llevo una mano a la barbilla

-Pero así tan de repente, debería pedirle permiso a mis padres

-¡Mamá-chan!-grito Cloud al ver a la madre de Aerith-Te haré karaage si dejas que la amiga de Aerith se quede

-Bueno, que sean 20-dijo la madre sonriéndole

-¡Entendido! Iré a hacerlo-Aerith le vio entre sorprendida y enojada mientras que Cloud se iba a con Zack, suspiro molesta y volteo hacía con Tifa

-Tifa-chan ¿Quieres darte un baño? Así te cambias la ropa de una vez…

-Lamento esto, Aerith-chan…-ella negó un poco y sonriéndole dijo

-Tranquila, Cloud venía a quedarse a dormir aquí todo el tiempo cuando éramos pequeños-la llevo a donde estaba el baño y agrego sonriéndole y ladeando la cabeza-Quizá quieras que nos bañemos juntas para empezar nuestra amistad, ¿no?

-¡No!-exclamo la joven asustada, la castaña le vio confundida y Tifa agrego-Es que tengo algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo que no quiero que nadie vea…

-¿Cómo piensas casarte algún día si piensas eso?-pregunto Aerith volviendo a sonreír, la morena suspiro al oírla y viéndola le respondió

-No importa…por que en realidad no creo casarme nunca…

--

-Cloud…-Aerith llego a la casa del rubio y el solo estaba preparando lo que le había prometido a la madre de su amiga. Zack volteo a verla y giro su mirada a Cloud

-Esta ocupado, Aerith…-respondió el moreno al ver que su amigo no respondía, Aerith inflo sus cachetes al ver que la ignoraba y comento

-Tifa-chan se esta bañando-Cloud se puso extremadamente rojo al imaginar aquello y termino mandando a volar los palillos que estaba usando, estrellando uno contra la frente de Zack y haciéndolo caer al piso, al intentar ver que era de su amigo, termino tocando la olla y quemándose una de las manos que tenía lastimada

-¡¡¡Ah!!! ¡¡¡Quema!!!-fue rápidamente hacía la tarja y abrió la llave, echándose agua en la zona quemada, Aerith no sabía si reírse o preocuparse por aquella escena, hasta que Zack volvió a reincorporarse y vio con cierto coraje al rubio-Ah…ya…que bueno que se este bañando, ¿verdad Zack?-el lo vio con una ceja alzada y dijo

-Si claro, eso es lo ultimo que paso por tu morbosa cabeza-Cloud le vio molesto y Aerith agitó una de sus manos, como intentando que dejaran de pelear y agrego

-Le dije que si le gustaría meterse a bañar conmigo, pero ella dijo que no por sus cicatrices-Cloud descendió la mirada al saber a que cicatrices se había referido Tifa y la castaña agrego-Y luego ha dicho que no pensaba casarse nunca

-No me digas…-ambos vieron preocupados al rubio y el siguió cabizbajo, preparando la comida que les daría a cambio de la estadía de Tifa

--

-¡Tifa-chan, el karaage esta listo!- me aviso Aerith cuando había terminado de bañarme y cambiarme, me asome a ver y pregunte

-¿Y Strife-kun?

-Ah, se fue a su casa recién dejo las comida-movió una de las sillas para que me sentara y agrego-Aun no has comido, ¿verdad? Mejor aprovecha-asentí un poco y me senté, ella se sentó en una de las sillas a mi lado y tomo una bolita de la comida-Yo ya comí, así que solo me robare uno-me lleve uno a la boca y simplemente no podía creerlo, ¡aquello sabía muy bien! Era increíble que Cloud hubiera preparado aquello…nunca había comido comida así…es como si estuvieran celebrando la primera vez que alguien me salva…

¿La primera vez?

El siempre…el siempre…Cloud siempre me ha salvado…

-Oye, Aerith-chan ¿Tienes el teléfono de Strife-kun?

--

-¡Zack! ¡Duele, duele, duele!-se quejo el rubio mientras una de sus manos era vendada por su amigo

-Deja de quejarte y de moverte, entre más lo hagas, mas va a doler…-le comento el moreno viéndole con seriedad

-¡Ah! ¡Zack, no seas animal!-grito cuando termino de vendarle con un jalón en su mano, causando que unas finas lagrimas bajaran por las mejillas de Cloud-Ah…duele…

-Si, lo gritaste varias veces-tomo la otra mano del rubio y saco otra venda-La que sigue

-¡Espera a que me deje de doler!-grito el, haciendo que soltara su mano. Zack suspiro molesto ante la actitud infantil del rubio y retiro una de las lágrimas que tenía en la mejilla

-Deja de llorar

-¡No estoy llorando!-se defendió el, a pesar de que eran muy claras sus lágrimas. De repente el teléfono sonó y Cloud dio un gran salto, lo tomo rápidamente y vio que era Aerith-¿Qué pasa Aerith?

-Ah…So-soy yo, Tifa-oyó del otro lado, haciendo que diera otro salto y comenzara a temblar con nerviosismo, oyó a la joven titubear y agrego-Gra-gracias por lo de hoy…

-N-no, tranquila…tu descansa…

-Vale, buenas noches

-Buenas noches...-susurro Cloud al teléfono, oyendo que Tifa colgaba. Zack permaneció viéndole y unas lágrimas mas gruesas bajaron por el rostro del rubio, el se echo a la cama y grito-¿¡Que soy una chica!? ¿¡Por que me la paso llorando!?-el moreno sonrió con nerviosismo al oírle y le retiro el celular de la mano, dándose cuenta de que el se había quedado dormido

-Vaya…que mejor amigo fui a escoger…

* * *

**Bueno! le segui...Un poquito de mas Cloti para todos, y Cloud llorando muchas veces XD ojala les halla gustado  
**

**Bitter Virgin de Kei Kusunoki  
Tifa, Cloud y compañia de Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix)**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


	13. Relato 13

Tifa colgó sonriendo y volteó hacía con Aerith, dejando el celular en sus manos

-Gracias por dejarme hablar con el, Aerith-chan

-Cloud…el te salvo de un depravado, ¿verdad?-Tifa palideció un poco y ella le sonrió, como intentando tranquilizarla-He dado en el clavo-la chica sonrió levemente y agrego-Ese Cloud…es un chico maravilloso a veces-la morena sonrió un poco y respondió

-No, Strife-kun es maravilloso todo el tiempo

-Por eso…-agrego la castaña con cierta seriedad, volteo a con la joven y comento-Estoy segura que haría lo mismo si me pasara a mi…-permaneció viendo a la castaña un buen rato y su sonrisa desapareció, bajo la cabeza un poco y comento

-Si…eso es cierto…Strife-kun es una buena persona…el ayudaría a cualquiera…

--

Realmente… ¿eso es mentira?

Cuando éramos pequeños…siempre me metía en problemas por su culpa y el nunca se detenía a ayudarme…siempre se iba corriendo mientras me gritaba a mi "¡Corre Aerith!" mas nunca pude seguirle el paso…lo alcanzaba minutos, casi horas después y el me hallaba llorando y me pedía perdón por lo sucedido…y yo siempre lo perdonaba con aquella sincera palabra…pero ahora…estoy segura de que si estuviera en peligro, el iría a salvarme…

-Tifa-chan, tengo un uniforme de sobra. Póntelo

-Ah, muchísimas gracias Aerith-chan

Por eso, lo que le dije anoche no era mentira

…

No era mentira, ¿verdad?

…

-Ho-Hola-mire hacía enfrente y me halle a Cloud recargado en la pared, mirándonos a ambas solo pudo agregar-Buenos días…

-Bu-Buenos días-respondió Tifa con el rostro algo rojo, volteo a ambos lados y pregunto-¿Y Fair-kun?

-Ah…el se fue hace unos minutos

-¿Nos estabas esperando?-pregunte al acercármele

-Bueno…es que quería mi chaqueta de vuelta

-¿Te la piensas poner llena de sangre?-le pregunte ladeando un poco mi cabeza, y causando que con mi comentario, Cloud pegara un brinco y dijera

-¿¡En serio esta tan sucia!?-comencé a reírme al ver su graciosa cara y le ofrecí una bolsa donde estaba la chamarra

-He podido quitarle casi toda la sangre, así que agradéceme

-Jeje, Gracias Aerith, y perdona todo, ¿si?

No es justo, Cloud…con una simple palabra lo arreglas todo… Si me llegara a pasar algo, me salvarías, ¿verdad? Aunque fuese un simple ladrón...no perderías tanto los estribos por mí...Cloud...eres un idiota...Yo soy una idiota

-¡Ah! ¿¡Por que Tifa viene contigo Cloud!?- Y esta es una completa estupida...

-Ah…pues…es que…-Cloud le miraba temblando lleno de nervios y Rosso llevo sus manos a sus caderas, viéndole acusadoramente. Yo carraspeo y respondí

-Tifa a dormido conmigo, por eso venimos juntos-me vio con cierto coraje y solo tomo a Cloud del brazo

-¡Ya! ¡Vamonos de aquí!-lo arrastro lejos de nosotros y viéndonos a las dos con coraje agrego-Te he traído un regalo precioso

--

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parecen los anillos?-pregunto Rosso al mostrarle un par de argollas plateadas con una fina cadena-Nos las pondremos como collares, ¿ok?-Cloud le siguió ignorando mientras veía a lo lejos a Tifa, sonrió un poco al verla platicar con total tranquilidad con Yuffie, mas Rosso alcanza a ver aquella sonrisa-Strife-kun ¿estas contento?-tomo una de sus manos emocionada y Cloud grito por el dolor que aquello le había causado, Rosso le soltó al instante y vio preocupada al rubio-¿Qué pasa?-ante el jalón, parte de la venda se había desprendido, mostrando una buena herida en la mano-¿¡Y estas heridas!?

-Nada, son de ayudar en el restaurante

-¡Y tienes así las dos manos!-agrego Rosso furiosa al ver otra herida que se asomaba por sobre la venda, Cloud le vio con seriedad mientras se reacomodaba las vendas. La pelirroja golpeo el escritorio con ambas manos para llamar su atención y le grito-¿¡Que clase de estupideces haces a mis espaldas!?

-¡No son estupideces!-grito al fin Cloud, lanzando uno de los anillos de Rosso al suelo. Se levanto de su silla y salio de ahí, dejando a la pelirroja bastante asustada

--

-Vaya Cloud…que explosivo eres a veces-comento Zack mientras volvía a vendarle las manos, el rubio apretaba con fuerza los dientes-Si que te la pasas haciendo tonterías…

-No son tonterías-respondió Cloud levemente ofendido, Zack prosiguió con la siguiente mano y el rubio agrego-Para mí son como una medalla de honor…son la prueba de que he protegido algo que me importa…-Zack permaneció viéndole un poco y suspiro, siguió vendándole y comento

-Aun así, me siento impotente al verte lastimado de esta manera-Cloud le vio preocupado mientras su amigo seguía vendándole la mano, de repente Zack dio un fuerte jalón a la venda, causando que el rubio gritara adolorido y agrego-Además, ahí "medallas de honor" mas bonitas que un montón de cortes en las manos

-Animal…me…

-"Me dolió" ya se, ya se…no necesito que lo repitas…-Cloud le vio haciendo un adorable puchero y agrego

-Aunque no me puedo considerar un héroe, a decir verdad-Zack se encogió de hombros y le señalo hacía el pasillo, mostrándole a Tifa y Yuffie dirigirse hacía ellos. La morena paro en seco al verlos y Yuffie le hizo una señal de que se iría adelantando, dejando a los tres solos, Zack carraspeo un poco y comento

-Ehmm…bueno, nos vemos en el salón Cloud

-Espera-le pidió Tifa, haciendo que el moreno se detuviera-Es que quiero hablar con los dos-suspiro un poco y les tendió una bolsa de papel a ambos, se le quedaron viendo sin saber que hacer y la morena agrego-Tómenlos por favor

-¿Por que?-pregunto Cloud viéndole con curiosidad y ella respondió

-Debe de costarte trabajo agarrar los palillos con las manos así, ¿verdad?-Cloud le vio algo ofendido y respondió mientras se tallaba la nuca

-Pero si fui yo el que preparo la comida que te comiste ayer

-¡Ah, es verdad!-respondió la joven con el rostro rojo por la pena, sonrió con nerviosismo y agrego-¡Eres un buen cocinero, Strife-kun!-la bolsa termino rompiéndose y los panes cayeron al suelo, demostrando que eran bastantes los que ella había comprado, Cloud se hinco en el suelo y comenzó a recogerlos

-Te has pasado comprando…

-Es que no sabía si sería suficiente para los dos…-sus manos se tocaron al juntar aquellos panes y permanecieron viéndose a los ojos con el rostro sumamente rojo. Cloud se alejo un poco y le tendió el pan por el que sus manos se habían tocado

-T-toma…-permanecieron callados un buen rato y Cloud pregunto-¿Sucede algo?

-Strife-kun, déjame hacer algo para compensarte-el rubio se puso sumamente rojo ante el ofrecimiento de la joven y Tifa agrego-Siempre sales herido por mi culpa, así que déjame compensarte con algo-junto sus manos y con un leve rubor dijo-Haré lo que sea que me pidas…

* * *

**Que le ira a pedir? jojojojo, ya lo sabran n.n  
****  
Bitter Virgin de Kei Kusunoki  
Tifa, Cloud y compañia de Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix)**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


	14. Relato 14

-Haré lo que sea que me pidas…

Una petición de Tifa…la chica que me gusta… ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?! Tengo que pedirle algo…como ir juntos a un parque o ir a ver una película… ¿Puedo pedirle una cita?...pero…pero si intimamos demasiado podría lastimarla y…

--

-¡Con esto me basta!-exclamo Cloud al tomar tres panes del piso, Tifa permaneció viéndole con curiosidad y asintió un poco, tomando los demás panes del suelo. Zack tomo uno de las manos de la morena y tomo la mano de ella, viéndole con una sonrisa

-Yo pido esto y algo mas…-Cloud volteo al instante al oírle, viendo como la chica se ruborizaba levemente ante la sincera sonrisa del joven.

-¿A si? ¿Qu-que mas?-pregunto ella con timidez, el rubio sentía unas ganas tremendas de golpear a su amigo y alejarlo de "su niña" lo mas posible, temiendo por lo que este fuera a pedir, pero de repente Zack se hinco al suelo y dijo

-¿¡Podrías pasarme las respuestas del examen de algebra!? ¡Es que no estudie!-sin querer, Cloud se golpeo la frente al oírle, entre apenado y aliviado por aquella petición, Tifa sonrió contenta y asintió un poco-¡¡Perfecto!! ¡Ya no reprobé!

-Te pasare las respuestas si me prometes que la siguiente vez estudiaras-comento ella con tranquilidad, Zack sonrió con nerviosismo y agrego

-Pero tendrás que ayudarme… ¿o.k.?

--

-Te lo agradeceré como es debido, pero por mientras acepta esto-dijo Tifa muy sonriente, dejando los panes sobre el escritorio de Aerith, ella le vio sorprendida y agrego

-Pero a mi no me deberías de dar gracias, sino a Cloud y Zack…

-Pues si, ya les he dado gracias y les he dicho que haría algo por ellos, pero Cloud solo tomo como tres panes…

-Jajaja, Cloud siempre haciéndose el héroe-comento la castaña entre risas, la joven sonrió un poco por lo que el rubio había hecho y ella pregunto-¿Y Zack que hizo?

-Bueno…el tomo un pan y me pidió que le pasara las respuestas del examen de algebra

-Jeje, siempre aprovechándose…-sonrió un poco y Tifa agrego

-Ayudare a Zack…pero no he podido ayudarte a ti y a Cloud…

-Oh…-se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos y agrego sonriendo-Yo a veces ayudo en el restaurante de la madre de Cloud, si lo deseas puedes tomar mi turno por un día

-Pero no se si pueda servir a todos los clientes…

-Tranquila, solo tienes que lavar los trastes…así Rosso no tendrá por que enojarse contigo y nos ayudarías a mi y a Cloud con ello

-¡Muchísimas gracias Aerith-chan!

--

-¡Cloud, hora de levantarse!-me grito mi madre, haciendo que me levantara poco a poco de la cama, me volví a tender en ella y respondí

-¡Déjame! ¡Estoy herido, así que tomo el día libre!

-¡¿Entonces le cargo todo el trabajo a la sustituta de Aerith-chan?!-¿Sustituta? Simplemente me levante de la cama y comencé a cambiarme lo mejor que mi dormido cerebro me dejo. Llegue abajo y simplemente me lleve una mano a la boca, intentando evitar que gritara por la sorpresa

-E-Encantada de ayudar-oí a Tifa decir al verme entrar, mi madre le tendió un paliacate y ella se lo amarro a la cabeza

-Bueno, lava y pela las verduras… ¡ah! Y vuelve a limpiar la tienda

-¡Bien!

-¿Po-por que estas…?-pregunte mientras la veía tomar una escoba, ella me sonrió y respondió

-Así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, te ayudo a ti y ayudo a Aerith-chan- ¡Maldita Aerith, en los problemas que me mete!

-¿Eh? ¿No te ibas a tomar el día libre?-me pregunto mi madre al ver que tomaba un delantal y me ponía el paliacate en la cabeza

-¿Acaso tengo elección? ¡No puedo dejar a Tifa a solas contigo!-vi que ella me miraba con gran curiosidad y le pregunte-¿Q-que?

-Nada, es que ese gesto se te ve muy lindo-joder…solo te perdono por que estas muy guapa…demasiado guapa… ¡¡Cloud, piensa en otra cosa!! ¡¡Piensa en otra cosa!!

--

Pasaron horas y ambos siguieron atendiendo clientes con total tranquilidad hasta que unos viejos amigos de Elena llegaron. Tifa tomo los platos lo más rápido que pudo y se alejo de ellos en un vago intento de no ser vista, pero su curiosa belleza les llamo la atención con gran facilidad

-¡Ah! Tienes una empleada nueva muy guapa hoy, Elena

-Solo el día de hoy en realidad-Cloud vio con muy malos ojos aquello, observando claramente como Tifa temblaba levemente, suspiro y le llamo

-Tifa, ven ayúdame a cortar las verduras-la joven se apresuro hacía el y el rubio tomo con gran habilidad los platos de sus manos, dejándola pasar a la cocina. Ambos hombres vieron con curiosidad aquella escena y uno de ellos pregunto:

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso es tu novia Cloud?-el permaneció en silencio mientras oía a la joven comenzar a picar las verduras, suspiro nuevamente y dijo

-Si lo es, por eso no me agrada que se le acerquen-Tifa se ruborizo al oír ese "Si"

-Ah ya, no diremos nada sobre ella entonces

Aquellos hombres se fueron después de haber comido y todo siguió con la misma armonía. A pesar de que fuera su primer día, ambos jóvenes se movían en total sincronía mientras seguían trabajando; y, sin que se notara mucho, Cloud hacia que la morena recogiera solamente los platos que estuvieran cercas de puras mujeres, mientras que el recogía los que estuvieran cerca de los hombres. Tifa intento tomar platos limpios de una repisa que le quedaba bastante lejos y el rubio alcanzó a ver aquello, se le acerco y paso uno de sus brazos por el vientre de la joven, sujetándola levemente contra su cuerpo mientras bajaba los platos con una de sus manos

-Mejor avísame Tifa, podría caerte un plato encima y lastimarte la cabeza-ella asintió un poco con el rostro ruborizado y Cloud se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban-¡Perdona! No era mi intención aplastarte

-N-no importa…-susurro ella con el mismo rubor, Elena les llamo para que descansaran y comieran un poco. Tifa simplemente se maravillo al ver toda esa comida sobre un plato, Cloud miro aquello un poco ruborizado y agrego

-Me-mejor voy por un plato pequeño

-No importa-el se detuvo al oírla y Tifa con una sonrisa dijo-Podemos comer del mismo plato

Cloud dudo un poco al principio pero se sentó frente a ella, tomo los palillos y después de un "Gracias por la comida" comenzó a comer con velocidad. Tifa sonrió y le imito, comiendo a un ritmo mucho mas civilizado…pasaron un rato en silencio mientras comían y ella en un pequeño susurro dijo

-Oye…Strife-kun…

-¿Ma-ma-ma-mande?

-Es que no se si así te estoy demostrando mi gratitud...

-¡Claro!-exclamo el de una manera un tanto escandalosa, Tifa permaneció viéndole y el agrego algo apenado-No te preocupes…me haz ayudado muchísimo

-Oh-permanecieron nuevamente en silencio y pasado un rato, Tifa dijo-Oye Strife-kun… ¿puedo preguntarte otra cosa?

-Dime…-susurro el con cierta curiosidad en su voz

-¿Por qué dijiste que yo era tu novia?-Cloud sintió sus mejillas arder al rojo vivo mientras veía como ella le veía con paciencia y el rostro algo ruborizado

-Ah…pues…yo…-ella siguió viéndole con la misma paciencia y Cloud dijo-¡Es que lo dije para que ellos te dejaran en paz! Si creían que era tu novio, ¡entonces no te molestarían más!

-Ah…-permaneció un rato en silencio y de repente le sonrió llena de alegría a Cloud-Muchísimas gracias, Strife-kun

--

Aerith llego después de un rato para relevar a Tifa, ella le dijo que no había problema y podía seguir trabajando, mas la castaña le regaño y le dijo que lo mejor sería que se regresara a su casa mientras seguía presente la luz del sol. Cloud intento persuadirla a irse y ella termino aceptando, al despedirse de Elena, ella dijo

-Nos ayudaste mucho hoy ¡Pásate otro día a ayudarnos!

-¿¡Mamá!?-exclamo Cloud sumamente apenado, pero Tifa respondió

-¡Me encantaría!-el volteo a verla y Tifa sonrió un poco, con el rostro algo rojo

--

Cloud le siguió unos cuantos pasos, pero ella negó un poco y dijo

-Aun es temprano, puedo seguir sola

-Bueno…-se detuvo poco a poco y sonriéndole agrego-Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy

-No, en realidad eres tu el que siempre me ayuda

-¡Bueno, nos vemos!-se despidió con la mano y se dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa y Tifa permaneció viéndole la espalda, se quedo en ese mismo lugar mientras seguía viéndolo irse. De repente Cloud se detuvo y volteo atrás, viendo sorprendido que la joven seguía allí, ella se llevo sus manos a la cara sorprendida y Cloud exclamo-¡Nos vemos en la escuela!

-Si…hasta luego-susurro ella mientras veía como Cloud se iba corriendo de ahí, posiblemente por la sorpresa de haberla visto. Tifa seguía en ese mismo lugar mientras esperaba que sus emociones se aplacaran; se había llevado un susto tremendo cuando Cloud había volteado, pero eso le había causado una alegría enorme. Sin darse cuenta de que Rosso estaba tras ella, y había visto lo suficiente para que su furia se incendiara.

* * *

**Mucho Cloti! Mucho Cloti! OwO ojala les halla gustado!**

**  
Bitter Virgin de Kei Kusunoki  
Tifa, Cloud y compañia de Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix)**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


	15. Relato 15

Al día siguiente…Elena le sirvió el desayuno a su hijo con serenidad y Cloud comenzó a comer velozmente, ella permaneció viendo el rostro de su hijo con serenidad hasta el momento en que a el le peso bastante la mirada

-¿Sucede algo madre?-ella sonrió un poco y sin dejar de verle, pregunto

-¿Cómo se llama esa joven? ¿Tifa?

-¿Qué con ella?-comento el con recelo, su madre rio un poco y al juntar sus manos respondió

-Es buena chica y trabajan muy bien juntos, para ser su primer día, fue tan útil como Aerith-chan-el rubio le miro como preguntando ¿Y? mientras tomaba el jugo que su madre le había dado-¿Qué tal si me haces un nieto con ella para que se encargue de la tienda?-Cloud escupió todo lo que había tomado ante esa propuesta

-¡No te pases mamá!-Elena rio un poco ante su reacción y el rubio tomo unas servilletas para limpiarse la boca, se tranquilizo un poco y comento-¿Y si mi hermana regresa con yerno para ti?-la mujer bajo la mirada y comento

-No, no creo que vaya a volver por aquí-suspiro levemente y levantando una de sus manos mientras sonreía, dijo-Bueno, puede que sea pronto para hablar de nietos. Tifa-chan esta peque y quizá le cueste traer un bebe

-¡¡¡Y dale con el tema!!!

--

-Buenos días, Strife-kun-le saludo Tifa sonriéndole dulcemente, Cloud dio un brinco ante eso y le saludo con nerviosismo

-Bu-Bu-Buenos días, Tifa…

-Me la pase muy bien ayudándolos-admitió la joven aun sonriendo-¿Puedo ayudarles otro día?

-¡Eh! ¿¡De verdad!?-exclamo el rubio con clara emoción en su voz, Tifa se llevo uno de sus puños a sus labios y musito

-Ah…si no quieres pues…

-¡Claro que quiero!-volvió a gritar Cloud, intentando arreglar el problema.- ¡Me entusiasma demasiado que digas eso!-la morena permaneció en aquella pose, pero sus mejillas se ruborizaron ante las palabras del joven, dejando a Cloud anonadado por la adorable expresión de Tifa, permanecieron en silencio por un gran rato y de repente alguien golpeó por la espalda al rubio. Rosso se aferro con fuerza a uno de los brazos del joven y apretando los dientes dijo

-Buenos días, Tifa…

-Bu-buenos días, Crimson-san…-musito ella, intentando sonreír, pero Rosso no espero a que terminara el saludo y se llevo consigo a Cloud, aun bastante molesta por haberlos visto juntos.

Tifa permaneció plantada en ese mismo lugar, viendo a Rosso y a Cloud perderse a lo lejos, suspiro algo rendida pero al poco tiempo pudo sonreír nuevamente. Había podido saludar a Cloud y había platicado un rato con el, además que el había admitido que deseaba que ella volviera a trabajar a su lado, tan pocas cosas hacían que ella se volviera locamente feliz…además eso le demostraba algo…

Estaba sumamente enamorada de Cloud

--

Sus pensamientos siguieron volando a su alrededor hasta que la jornada escolar termino. Tifa recogía sus libros mientras los metía a su mochila con lentitud, dando ligeros vistazos a Cloud, que en ese momento platicaba con Zack. Se ruborizo al verle reír junto a su amigo y sonrió para si misma, deseaba estar con ellos y poder reír de la misma manera…poder acercarse al rubio por sus propios meritos y no por ayuda de Aerith. Suspiro y siguió guardando los libros, se llevo la mochila a la espalda y antes de poder irse, alguien la llamo…mas específicamente, Rosso

-Eh Tifa…-ella volteo con seriedad a la pelirroja y la joven prosiguió-¿Puedes decirle a Strife-kun que lo espero en el almacén del gimnasio?-ella no pudo evitar producir un gemidito de sorpresa y respondió

-Pero si el esta ahí…-pero Rosso ya se había ido antes de que terminara la frase. Se movió unos mechones de pelo y volteo hacía los chicos, Zack al parecer ya se iba y ella aprovecho para acercarse, Cloud tomo su mochila y unos libros que ya no cabían, levanto la mirada y se ruborizo levemente al verle llegar a su lado

-¿Qu-que pasa, Tifa-chan?

-Es que…Crimson-san…

--

Cloud se había ido corriendo, claramente molesto. La morena caminaba a paso lento mientras seguía pensando en ello, seguramente no le gustaría otro hombre mas que Cloud y de una u otra manera, el era su única oportunidad de sentirse querida, deseaba con todas sus ganas gustarle, a pesar del oscuro pasado que llevaba a cuestas…aunque quizá…eso era pedir demasiado…

-Ah…disculpa…-paro al oír aquella voz y volteo a ver quien le hablaba, una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos verdes le miraba con una sonrisa muy familiar. Se movió uno de sus dorados cabellos y pregunto-¿Conoces a Cloud Strife?-ella le vio sorprendida y asintió levemente, la extraña sonrió y dijo-¿Podrías decirle que salga?

-Lo lamento…pero el esta ocupado…-fue la única respuesta que ella pudo formular, la mujer gimoteó de dolor y cayó de rodillas al suelo, alarmando a Tifa que se hincó a su lado y paso uno de sus brazos tras los hombros de la desconocida-¡¿S-se encuentra bien?!-la mujer poco a poco dejo de gemir mientras que la morena volteaba a todos lados en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarles-¿Llamo a una ambulancia o…?

-Tranquila, solo ha sido un tironcillo-comento la rubia mientras reía un poco, volteó a la morena y tomando una de sus manos le pidió-Por favor…dime donde esta Cloud…

--

-¿Qué pensabas hacer trayéndome aquí?-le espeto Cloud al llegar al lugar y ver los rojizos rizos de la chica, ella rio un poco y dijo

-Soy yo la que debería de hacer las preguntas. ¿Por qué ese mal genio siempre que estamos solos?-Cloud gruño molesto y permaneció en el marco de la puerta-Acércate Strife-kun-deseaba terminar con esa situación lo mas rápido posible, así que le hizo caso, pero al estar a escasos metros de ella, deseó no haberle hecho caso. Rosso tenía la blusa del uniforme rasgada, como si alguien le hubiera atacado y dejaba mostrar un blanco sostén, ella se lanzó a sus brazos, pero el joven hizo que le soltara con un simple movimiento

-¡¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?!-le grito el rubio cuando la joven cayó al suelo-¡Tápate ahora mismo, Rosso!

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?!-le reclamo la pelirroja, viéndole a los ojos-¡No me importa eso! ¡Mientras seas tú, te dejare hacerme lo que quieras! ¡Incluso si quieres violarme!

-¡¿Y te crees que yo quiero eso?!-gruño Cloud con el rostro totalmente rojo por la ira, ella retrocedió un poco y respondió

-Era un supuesto…si no me odias…no me irías a violar

-Me largo-fue lo único que el dijo mientras se daba media vuelta hacía la puerta, pero Rosso grito

-¡Espera! ¡¡Si te vas así gritare que me haz violado!!

-¿Y quien se lo va a creer?-musito Cloud sin voltearle a ver, pero con una seria voz dijo

-Algunos que seguro lo sospechan…-al ver que su amenaza no había surtido efecto, comentó-¿Crees que Tifa lo sospeche?

Paro en seco al oírle y le miro con una cara sumamente temible, quería ahorcarla lo mas fuerte posible hasta que esa boca se le cerrara, pero su mismo cerebro le rogaba no hacer alguna estupidez. Oyó unos pasos dirigirse a ellos y vio aterrado como Tifa llegaba a aquella escena

-Strife-kun ¿estas aquí?-Rosso sonrió y grito a todo pulmón

-¡Tifa-chan! ¡Mira! ¡¡Mira lo que me ha hecho Strife-kun!!-la joven quedo paralizada al ver la destrozada ropa de la pelirroja, y al ver su expresión, Cloud exclamo

-¡Esta mintiendo!-ella dirigió sus ojos al rubio y el simplemente puso sus manos en los hombros de la joven-¡Te lo juro! ¡Yo nunca haría algo así!

Ella no se movió ni un poco, simplemente pasaba sus ojos de Cloud a Rosso y de regreso. El rubio estaba aterrado ante lo que sucedía, siendo torturado por el silencio de la chica frente a ella…pasado aquellos segundos, que para el fueron horas, ella separo sus labios y mascullo

-Mentirosa…-Rosso retrocedió de tal manera que parecía que Tifa le había gritado-Strife-kun nunca haría algo así…-sus ojos se iluminaron al oírle decir aquellas palabras y la soltó, sintiéndose aliviado ante su confianza, pero la pelirroja no se rendiría y grito

-¡¿Que?! ¡¡El acaba de violarme!!

-¡No me toques los cojones, Rosso!-grito Cloud, ya harto de la actitud de la pelirroja, pero otros pasos se oyeron llegar

-Pues entonces vamos todos a la policía…-aquella extraña de pelo dorado llego con ellos y al volver a ver su sonrisa, Tifa se sorprendió ante el gran parecido que ella tenía con Cloud-Cuando te examinen, sabremos enseguida si te han violado o no

-¡¿Y tu quien eres?!-grito Rosso a la mujer-¡¡No te metas en donde no te llaman!!

-Claro que me llaman…-se llevo un dedos a sus labios y dijo-Por que yo soy la ex de Cloud…

-No me jodas…-susurro Cloud sin despegarle los ojos a la desconocida

-¡¿Qué significa esto, Strife-kun?!-le grito Rosso sumamente indignada

-¡Yo estoy tan sorprendido como tu!-le respondió el, olvidándose de la cólera que le había hecho sentir minutos atrás- Me alegra que hayas vuelto, pero… ¡¿Y esa panza?!-exclamo el señalando al abultado vientre de la mujer-¡¿Estas embarazada, hermana?!

-Al fin lo notaste, hermanito…-comentó ella, al parecer molesta por la poca atención de su hermano

* * *

**Mucho Cloti! Mucho Cloti! OwO ojala les halla gustado!**

**  
Bitter Virgin de Kei Kusunoki  
Tifa, Cloud y compañia de Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix)**

**Gracias por leer n.n**


	16. Relato 16

**Advertencia: Claro OoC, faltas de ortografia y leves mexicanismos**

* * *

-¡¿Qué te crees acusando a mi hermanito de violación?!-exclamó Rikku airada, señalando con un dedo a la pelirroja que temblaba sumamente apenada. Tifa retrocedió un poco asustada, viendo impotente aquella escena-¡¿Qué acaso crees que es muy sencillo andar diciendo semejantes barbaridades?!-siguió aun señalándole, Cloud gruño para sus adentros y exclamo:

-¡¿Y eso que importa, hermana?!-ella volteo al instante hacia el rubio, viendo como este le miraba con seriedad-¿¡Haz vuelto para dar a luz!? ¿¡Pero cuando te has casado!?-ella sonrió con nerviosismo y movió una de sus manos, restándole importancia a esas preguntas

-Estamos hablando de las mentiras de esa chica, podemos dejar ese tema para después…-dijo ella en un intento de volver al tema, pero el negó

-¡No me interesa que diga esas cosas!-Rikku exhalo escandalizada y le grito

-¡¿Te parece poco?!-Rosso les miro un momento, confundida al ver a esos dos hermanos pelear de esa manera. Comenzó a reír falsamente, llamando la atención de los tres y comento:

-¡No se preocupe, era solo una discusión tonta, solo eso!-la de cabellos oscuros vio incrédula a la otra, solo para dedicarle una severa mirada, pero la otra ni siquiera se percato-¡Cloud y yo nos llevamos muy bien, ¿verdad?!-dijo al momento que lo tomaba del brazo, este estuvo a punto de reclamarle, pero pensándolo mejor, no tenía tiempo para tonterías como esas.

-¡Eso es, a que es graciosa!-rio forzadamente y le dio un leve golpecillo en la frente, uniéndose a las falsas risas de la joven. La mujer les miraba atónita.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya-comentó en un último intento de zafarse, el rubio volteo a verla

-¿¡Con semejante pinta!?-exclamó horrorizado al recordar la blusa rota de su novia, ella sonrió un poco y sacó otra blusa de la mochila que tenía escondida, poniéndosela y alzando los brazos como si nada

-¡Hasta mañana!-anunció despidiéndose al momento que se retiraba, dejando a Cloud totalmente perplejo, realmente no esperaba que ella se lo planeara todo de esa manera

-Vaya…-oyó decir a su hermana, que estaba a un lado suyo-¿Te parece bien estar con una niñita que anda por ahí diciendo que la has violado?

-¡Eso es cosa mía!-exploto de repente, mas descendió la mirada un poco y notó el abultado vientre de la joven, cosa que le suavizo el semblante y preguntó con seriedad-¿Qué le dirás a mamá sobre el bebe?

-Eh…-comenzó a decir Rikku mientras se tallaba una de sus mejillas nerviosamente, sonrió un poco y respondió-Pues la verdad, que va a nacer su primer nietecito

-Joder contigo…-gruño tallándose la cabeza, frustrado, cosa que hizo enojar bastante a la mayor, que puso sus manos sobre su cadera y muy enojada le gritó:

-¡¡He necesitado mucho valor para volver después de todos estos años!!-respiro profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse pero de poco sirvió eso- ¡¡Y he venido a tu escuela para que me ayudes con esto!!

-¡¡Hey, no te pases de lista!!-le regañó apuntándole con el dedo-¡¡Te vas, te embarazas y luego regresas para que lo cuidemos!! ¿Te crees acaso que eso es muy…?-vio a su hermana retroceder un poco y comenzar a perder el equilibrio-¡Rikku!-alzó un brazo para atraparla, pero Tifa ya la había logrado abrazar por la espalda, deteniendo su caída eficientemente

-Deja de decir esas cosas, Strife-kun, tu hermana está embarazada y debes de ser amable con ella-le regañó suavemente, viéndole a los ojos. Le ayudo a reincorporarse e inquirió-¿En qué semana estas?-la rubia le miro algo atónita y respondió

-Ah…pues estoy en la semana 33…-la de cabellos negros sonrió un poco al oírle y solo agregó

-Tenga más cuidado, por favor-se dio la media vuelta y se fue por donde Rosso se había retirado minutos atrás. Cloud dio unos cuantos pasos e intento llamarle, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, ella volteo al oír sus balbuceos y él se ruborizó un poco

-Gra-gracias por toda la…ayuda-tartamudeo aun sonrojado, ella sonrió tiernamente y respondió

-No importa, yo se que tú no eres así-sonrió nuevamente y se retiro del lugar, dejando al joven verla hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos. Rikku permaneció viendo con tranquilidad el semblante del menor y comentó

-Esa niña es la que te gusta, ¿verdad?-su sonrojo se disperso por todo su rostro al oírla y volvió a balbucear torpemente, respondiendo a la pregunta de Rikku-Que lio…tienes que ir por la que te gusta, hermanito-volvió a murmurar cosas incomprensibles, lo suficientemente enojado como para no decir nada coherente y solo señalar hacia donde Tifa y Rosso se habían ido-Yo conseguí al que me gustaba, ¿tu porque no?-él le miro algo melancólico, pero ella solo le sonrió y exclamó-Vamos a casa, Cloud

Y así fue como los dos rubios se fueron a donde el menor aun residía. El iba atrás de ella, oyéndola hablar de cómo había sido su vida en Tokio, Cloud le oía en silencio mientras pensaba en todo lo que podía pasar, pero por alguna razón, parte de él ya sabía que era lo que iba a suceder.

Un plato se rompió en el suelo cuando Elena vio a su hija mayor llegar.

-Rikku…-musitó sin despegar la vista del rostro de la joven, ella se encogió un poco y el otro entró tras ella, algo apenado-Tu…tu vientre…-los dos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas y ella tomo aire

-¡Mami, vas a ser abuela!-exclamo con una sonrisa radiante, totalmente contraria al ambiente que entre ellos había

-¡Y se lo dices tan tranquilita!-le reprendió Cloud molesto, pero que su madre estuviese en total silencio les preocupaba a ambos. La mayor se sentó en una de las sillas y agregó

-Me queda poco para dar a luz, así que pensaba que podría quedarme unos días…

-¡Cloud!-llamó Elena con suma seriedad, el brincó asustado y la mujer dijo-Sírveme agua-el asintió y lleno un vaso con agua, ayudando a su madre a sentarse en una de las sillas que tenía más cerca, ella se tomó el agua de un golpe y se talló la barbilla-Bueno…-comentó al fin pasado ese rato-seré una abuela muy joven entonces…-la joven sonrió sumamente contenta al oírle y su madre preguntó-Y dime, ¿quién es el padre?

-Ehm…Gippal, un cliente que vino por un traslado temporal-respondió ella con el rostro ruborizado, un largo silencio hubo entre ellos mientras que la joven seguía con su pose soñadora

-¿Temporal?-cuestionó Elena cuando pudo digerir la noticia, cruzó la sala en tres zancadas y le dio una fuerte bofetada en el rostro, sacándola de su ensimismamiento-¿¡Todo esto por una aventura!? ¿¡Piensas cuidar a tu bebe sola!?

-¡Claro que sí!-respondió ella con una mano en donde le habían abofeteado-¡¡Como cualquier madre soltera!!-Cloud respingo al oírle decir eso, ¿su hermana, una madre soltera? ¿Cómo Tifa?

-¡Una mujer no puede ser madre y trabajar al mismo tiempo! ¿¡Que acaso quieres arruinarte la vida!?

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!? ¡Estoy en la semana 33, no puedo echarme para atrás!

-¡Eres una vergüenza Rikku! ¡Todo lo que has hecho por una simple aventura! ¡Cloud debe de sentirse más que avergonzado de ti!-la joven gruñó al oírle y el nombrado salió de su ensimismamiento.

-¿¿¡¡Co-como que avergonzado!!??-gritó de repente, deteniendo los alaridos de ambas mujeres, se sonrojo un poco cuando ambas voltearon a verle, pero aun así continuo-Es que…no está bien el pensar con prejuicios…po-porque supongo que no ha de ser agradable el dar a luz sola, así que debemos de apoyar a mi hermana…

-Gracias Cloud…-musito ella, haciendo que su hermano diera un paso atrás, bastante apenado-Pero no estoy sola, este pequeño me está apoyando, porque su madre quiere dar a luz…y estaré tranquila mientras esté a mi lado…-el rubio le miro atento mientras pensaba en demasiadas cosas…y más que nada, comparaba lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos con lo que sabía que Tifa había pasado.

* * *

**Bitter Virgin de Kei Kusunoki  
Tifa, Cloud y compañia de Tetsuya Nomura (Square Enix)**

**En serio lamento mucho haber dejado este fic en hiatus...pero la Universidad me ha dejado realmente poco tiempo e inspiración...aun asi intentare escribir mas seguido**


End file.
